hip love hop
by AnnaM
Summary: Mano, é o seguinte ou tu lê essa fic, Ou tu fica sem saber como esses cara, iam se vira se fosse tipo nois, saco?
1. Default Chapter

**Depois que as luzes se apagarem**

Essa é uma fic dedicada abertamente ao Hip hop. Além dos personagens estarem caracterizados como tais, As songs serão somente de musicas que contem, ou são totalmente de rap.

Prólogo: Mano, é o seguinte ou tu lê essa fic, Ou tu fica sem saber como esses cara, iam se vira se fosse tipo nois, saco?

**Dois mundos**

**- Hora de acordar bicho preguiça. - riu um garoto de cabelos prateados. E orelhinhas fofas de cachorro akita.- já são 5 horas.**

**- Cala a boca!- disse uma garota de aparentemente 17 anos, cabelos lisos e negros, com olhos castanhos tacando uma almofada no peah**

**- n vai sair da cabana?- perguntou o mesmo**

**a cabana. Era como eles chamavam onde viviam. O subterrâneo do Shopping principal de Tóquio. Não. Não eram só os dois que viviam ali. Eram eles e mais 50 jovens. Todos ex-garotos de rua. Mas os principais eram Sango e Inu-yasha. Eles haviam fundado isso a mais ou menos 5 anos.**

**- hoje não.- respondeu Sango**

**- Sango, inu- disse um rapaz loiro de olhos verdes- Tem um cara. Ele entrou no beco 13**

**- Traga-o aqui.- disse Inu.**

**- a Não eu to dormindo nessa sala!**

**- Estava. Pode trazer.**

**- Ele diz se chamar, Houjo!**

**1 hora atrás na rua do Shopping.**

**- Um beco- exclamou Kouga**

**- Não me diga- disse Miroku**

**- Não, não é isso.- continuou Kouga- ISSO É PERFEITO!**

**- é um beco!- disse Miroku**

**- Perfeito para testa o novato!- disse Kouga puxando o mais novo do grupo: Houjo.**

**- Ah mas esse beco? O de fundo de um shopping?- questionou patrícia**

**Kouga pegou uma bolinha azul da sua mochila, e jogou no fundo do beco. Ela demorou a parar. Em seguida ele se virou pata Houjo**

**- Vai buscar- disse**

**- Vá se f Kouga!- disse Miroku- coitado do cara. Não dá pra ver na cara dele que é um covarde?**

**- eu não sou covarde- disse Houjo muito brabo**

**- prove!- continuou Kouga**

**Antes que mais alguém falasse algo Houjo se meteu no beco.**

**- Agora é só esperar.- continuou Kouga**

**- Olha, Miroku e Kouga- disse Patrícia- não nós leve a mau, mas acho ele pouco capacitado para isso**

**- Eu também acho- disse Sarah.**

**- Bobagem- disse Kouga- Ele volta.**

**- Meninos- disse a discreta Mariana- acho melhor eu ir embora. Minha casa é logo ali na esquina, obrigado por me acompanhar.- em seguida ela deu um beijo de tchau em cada um e foi embora.**

**- Eu também vou.- Disse Ayame dando repetindo o gesto da Amiga.- Vamos Sarah?**

**- Vamos.- concluiu a garota de cabelos castanhos, beijando também os garotos**

**- Eu vou junto!- disse Patrícia.**

**Logo as garotas foram embora. Passou-se mais meia hora. Como Houjo não voltava. Um dos garotos, que quase nunca fala, Junior. Entrou lá. Mais meia hora ele não voltou. Outros garotos entraram, e nenhum retornou, até só restar, Kouga e Miroku.**

**- Qual de nós?- perguntou Miroku**

**- Eu vou.- disse Kouga**

**- Você vai chamar a policia! Quem vai entrar aí sou. Pega o celular e liga!- disse Miroku entrando no beco escuro**

**Quando ele finalmente sentiu Chegar ao muro, parecia tudo normal. E sombrio. Ele sentiu uma pessoa se aproximar, ela era muito silenciosa, e com certeza seria mulher, apesar dele não ver nada.**

**A ultima coisa que ele ouviu, veio de uma voz feminina, possante, e linda, dizia:**

**- é o ultimo.**

**Continua...**

**E aí galera? Outra fic pra rechear esse site hehehehehe, Como eu sei que ninguém vai ler e comentar isso, eu não vou me animar tanto, Mas se uma alma bondosa leu isso, peço que comente e visite sempre. Principalmente se quiser ver um sorriso na boca de uma escritora péssima e inexperiente que só quer comentários XD. To indo!**

**Kissus e Já Ne**


	2. Shikon no tama

Hip love Hop 

**Primeiramente eu preparei uma apresentação dos personagens de destaque nesse capitulo: **

**Miroku- Jovem popular da faculdade mais cara de Tóquio,nunca namorou sério e é muito metido... Vê-se numa situação de perigo ao ser caçado pela Gangue mais perigosa e famosa da cidade shikon no tama Apesar de nenhum intruso sair de lá vivo.**

**Sango- Jovem extremamente mandona, bonita e cômica... jamais se apaixonou desde que um episódio marcou sua vida. É uma dos chefes da gangue Shikon no tama. É uma garota de muitos perigos, e uma das suas principais armas é a capacidade de fazer os outros se apaixonarem pelo seu jeito difícil e ao mesmo tempo sexy.**

**Inu-yasha- Segundo e ultimo chefe da gangue, é um tanto louco e não mede as conseqüências... mas acima de tudo não compreende sua namorada Kagome, e muita menos sua companheira Sango. É viciado em café, e dorme 10 horas diárias. As únicas pessoas que lhe batem são, sua mãe, Kagome, Sango e Sesshoumaru seu irmão **

**Kagome- Loucamente apaixonada por Inu-yasha, é o braço direito de Sango. É romântica e gosta de ajudar os outros.... acaba se tornando amiga de Miroku. Ela reza todos os dias para Santo Expedito pra por juízo na cabeça de seus amigos... mas suas preces nunca foram atendidas.**

**Houjo- Cara e mente de santo, faz muitas garotas se apaixonarem por ele. Virou grafiteiro desde que Sango assim decidiu. É fanático pelas novelas das 8 e adora acarajé. Nunca resistiu a provocações.**

**Leo- Jamais ninguém soube se ele era realmente gay ou só fingia para poder ter acesso livre ao quarto de Sango. Serve seus chefes, principalmente Sango.**

**Edu- Fixado por armas, tem uma coleção com mais de 100. Ama comida indiana e Ama tudo. É uma espécie de paz e amor com tatuagens. É um dos braços de Sango e Inu-yasha, apesar de servir mais o Hanyou. **

Capitulo dois: O julgamento.

Miroku acorda com um leve vento. Ele levanta a cabeça À única coisa que consegue enxergar é: Nada. Ele se encontrava numa sala que você leitor, deve pensar que era aquela que Sango dormia... mas não era... Era uma sala menor. E cheia de coisa.

Estava presente a uma neblina, e ela tinha cheiro de

- Gelo seco??- exclamou Miroku

- Quem ta aí?- perguntou uma voz estranha

- Sou eu!

- eu quem?- retornou a voz

- EU- gritou Miroku

-peloamordedeus que confusão é essa? quem ligou o gelo seco?- Exclamou Leo.

-o.o...o q está acontecendo aqui?- Perguntou Kagome

-Alguém ligou O gelo seco- exclamou Leo.

-Leo, eu... que fumaceira é essa?- exclamou uma nova voz, que abria a porta. Sango era seu nome

-ò.Ó...alguém ligou o gelo seco- Exclamou Kagome

-Gelo seco? Mas essa eh a sala do prisioneiro rico de rabinho- Disse Sango

-pois é...eu cheguei aqui com a confusão...- Suspirou Kagome

-prisioneiro rico de rabinho??- Miroku disse indignado

-ele não fugiu- Exclamou Sango

-eu ñ vi nada a única coisa q eu vi foi à confusão- Disse Kagome

-ver como? com esse gelo- Disse leo.

-espera tem algo se enroscando no meu pé- disse Sango.

-o.o...olhe Sango O.o....q estranho...u q é issu nu seu pé O.O"?-interrogou Kagome

-é a Kirara- disse ela.

-Kagome: ufa! o.o""

-a naum ser que a outro gato peludo aqui com uma cauda gigante!- Suspirou Sango

-ela deve ter ativado a coisa- disse uma nova voz... Edu.

-é...só pode o.o"- disse Kagome

-quem eh Kirara?- disse Miroku

- é...é....u q ela é mesmo a kirara?...acho q ela é uma gata o.o" – disse Kagome

- sim. mas por que estamos falando com o prisioneiro?- Disse Sango

- o.o"nem eu sei...- disse Kagome

- eu me lembro que íamos executa-lo!- disse Leo

- ah eh e cadê aquele bonitinho com cara de santo?- Exclamou Sango.

-coitado...pensando- Disse Kagome

- Que legal colocaram uma poltrona em forma de homem aqui- Exclamou Leo.

- O.o""...em forma de homem?- disse Kagome

- SUA ANTA VC TAH ESMAGANDO O PRISIONEIRO!- Gritou Sango.

- ah ta...O.o"- disse Kagome

- hhmmhmhmhmhmhmh

- o que?- perguntou Leo

- saí de cima dele primeiro- disse Sango.

-SAI DE CIMA DELE!!- berrou Kagome

-Pensei que ia morrer- disse Houjo pegando ar.

- Tadinho!- disse Sango

-Gente... kd u cara de cachorro...digo...o inu?- Kagome perguntou

-ele tah na arvore. vcs brigaram?- informou Sango

-¬¬...sim...digamos q sim- disse Kagome

-hei!

-o.o"- foi à cara de Kagome

- ai!- ouviu-se Sango

-que foi?- perguntou Leo.

-tropecei em alguém- disse Sango

-que conhecidência alguém estah deitado no meu pé- riu Miroku

-vc tah bem- preocupou-se Leo.

-to... eu acho- disse Sango

-O.o"...gente kd o Houjo o.o""?- perguntou Kagome

-tira a mão dai! QUEM FOI?- gritou Sango.

Miroku assoviou

-¬¬" dá u seu tapa Sango...- disse Kagome- ele merece

pof

- Uiiiii- gritou Miroku

-eu acho que acertei outra parte- disse Sango.

-isso dói- disse Houjo

-a Boa noticia eh que vc jah vai morre mesmo- disse Sango se levantando.

-achei a maquina de gelo seco- informou Leo

- desligue- Sango disse.

- gente...deixo v6...tenho q falar com o inu...u.u- Kagome disse (a porta se abriu e fechou).

-Edu, pegue o santinho, Leo pegue o do rabinho- ordenou Sango

a neblina foi se desfazendo Miroku, sentiu-se preso Tentava se mover, sem resultados o cara devia ser forte mesmo. mas foi num canto do quarto que ele viu

Viu um gato escalar um corpo perfeito viu o rosto da dona desse corpo se revelar através da branca fumaça

sentiu-se nos céus. pensou que fosse um anjo. a maneira como ela acariciou a nuca dela o fazia a desejar. O jeito que ela jogou o cabelo lhe fez pasmar, à vontade de ir lah beija-la era tanto, que só mesmo uma cassetada do Leo pra ele voltar a Terra. (gente, exagerada eu não??)

Ele a analisou enquanto ela se aproxima de Houjo, que estava muito assustado, ele tremeu quando ela lhe encostou ao rosto. Quando ela lhe deu um tapinha de leve na face ele quase teve um ataque. jah quando ela se aproximou de Miroku, a reação dele foi diferente ela se aproximou e soltou o rabo que agora quase caía. soltando o cabelo dele.

ela puxou um fio do próprio cabelo e analisou o tamanho em seguida olhou pro cabelo dele. aproximou-se tocou a face dele. e colocou seus lábios de frente aos Dele em seguida ela colocou seus braços nos ombros dele e fez um rabinho do cabelo Aproximou mais os lábios quase encostando E fez o rabinho.Em seguida se afastou

- Ponham os dois em celas únicas. de preferência uma longe da outra. Ah já se livraram dos corpos dos outros Kagome?- interrogou Sango vendo que a amiga retornou- Cadê o Yasha?

-o.o"...ele ta ali fora...- disse Kagome

- Chame-o. O julgamento dos outros dois é agora- disse Sango abrindo a porta- vamos!

-nhai...meu coração...u.u...meu desejo ainda ñ realizado i.i- disse Kagome

-kagome você estah bem?- perguntou Sango

- INU YASHA!!!!!- gritou Kagome- claro Sango, por que não estaria?

-de preferência naum grite.- disse Sango assustada com o tom de voz de Kagome temos Youkais importantes no andar de baixo

-desculpe- disse Kagome

-Yasha, seus amigos. estão lhe esperando lah embaixo truta.- disse Sango, quando o Hanyou se juntou á eles. -mas antes o julgamento, kagome.

-oi...

-Ofereça um cafeh a eles ou seja lah o que os Youkais gostam de beber.- disse Sango

- Ok- disse Kagome anotando.

Sango e Inu-yasha chegam a sala de julgamento

-com vocês os juizes...- começava leo.

- eu e ela, Me vejam um cafeh sem cafeína- pediu Inu-yasha se sentando

-Livrou-se dos corpos yasha?- perguntou Sango.

- ah o Myouga foi enterrar- respondeu o hanyou.

- o Myouga e quem?- perguntou Sango

-eh o Myouga que estah enterrando- disse Inu-yasha, como se uma pulga enterrando sete garotos, fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- TAH LOUCO?- gritou Sango.

- eu naum.. eh que...- ia se explicando Inu

-SENTA!!!....VÁ AJUDAR O MYOUGA AGORA Ò.Ó!!!- gritou Kagome histérica.

- Kagome mande buscar os prisioneiro resta u julgar sozinha- disse Sango afundando na cadeira, enquanto Inu-yasha saía assustado obedecer a sua namorada.

- ok- disse Kagome

-Primeiro condenado, bla, bla, bla,bla,bla,bla, ai que texto chatuu... aqui é Houjo.- leu Sango- Kagome tire a coisa da boca dele obrigada. Tem algo em sua defesa?

-Bom, para a minha defesa eu vou dizer q: eu só estava passando no beco quando de repente me capturam e me levam pra cá eu ñ fiz nada de mais- disse Houjo

- é um crime- disse a "juíza"

-não é, não!- disse Houjo.

- ahhh ele eh fofo demais- dereteu-se Sango.

-vc acredita em mim né Sango?- disse Houjo

- naum- disse Sango- mas vc eh taum bonitino, eh crime mandar ele pra debaixo da terra!!! Ele tem de ficar vivo mas como eh lei. ele vai ter que ficar preso aqui para sempre

- Ufa!- suspirou Houjo

- agora vai arranja alguma coisa pra vc fazer. Edu Leva esse daqui pros grafiteiros e Kagome tire a coisa da boca do outro- disse Sango- Defenda-se.

A minha defesa é...:

1º eu ainda ñ tive um lindo filho com a mocinha q começa com "S"...

2ºñ tive ainda a oportunidade de a conhece-la melhor

3ºEu parei aqui por acaso pq alguém me seqüestrou e me levou pra cá!!- disse Miroku

- Acho que esse alguém tmb começa com S- disse Sango

- deixe-me viver sim...e é vc mesmo - disse Miroku

- eh eu te seqüestrei- disse Sango mexendo na papelada

- nhaaa...sabia q tinha sido amor a 1ª vista - vc ñ resistiu com a minha beleza...- disse Miroku convencido.

- julgamento adiado em 20 minutos. Esperemos o Inu-yasha- disse Sango ignorando o acusado

- ebaaaaa /o/ dá tempo de ter um filho com ela /o/o/o/- disse Miroku

- Leo chame o Inu-yasha- pediu Sango, ignorando Miroku novamente

Miroku lançou um olhar de "fica comigo" ah Sango.

- naum gosto dessa expressão- continuou a Juíza.

- sango Inu-yasha chegou- disse Leo baixinho ao ouvido dela

- ótimo vamos continuar o julgamento... Inu-yasha, ele terá que morrer!

Continua....

**Participação mais que especial- Mile.**

**Olá! Esse capitulo já tava pronta faz um bocado de tempo! Mas só agora que eu me animei a posta-la! Eu sei que eu devia ta atualizando "Encanto dos golfinhos", mas essa fic me traz tantas lembranças! Eu a escrevia com a Mile!! Minha amiguinha que se mudou pra muito longe!! Mile eu te amo!! Hahahaha, ainda tem gente que leu essa fic . Obrigado!!! É uma homenagem á algumas amigas minhas que seguem hip hop... Peço desculpas também por lá em cima do primeiro capitulo ter saído um titulo diferente "quando as luzes se apagarem" era o titulo velho, mas não tem nada haver!**

**O que será que vai acontecer? Será que o Miroku vai morrer mesmo?**

**-Dã!! Claro que não!!**

**quem é você?**

**-Sou o seu mouse pad!**

**ah cala a boca (to loca mesmo, onde já se viu conversar com o mouse pad?)**

**-leitores desse besteirol ambulante é lógico que o Miroku não vai morrer! Onde já se viu mocinho morrer no meio da história?**

**Quem disse que ele é o mocinho hein coisa chata!**

**-é só a galera olha na coisa de personagens principais! Ta na cara!**

**e daí? Eu posso muito bem mudar! **

**- Não vai mudar não!! Eu li seus próximos capítulos!**

**Etâ o problema de escrever tudo na frente de posta**

**- Eu sei de tudo! Inclusive que alguém vai morrer**

**grande novidade! Eu sempre mato uns 5 nas minhas historias! **

**- Mas vão ser...**

**Cala a boca, ou eu te coloco no pc do tuco P **

**- não!! Mouse ótico faz mal pro encapamento. **

**ce nem ta encapado!**

**- Não precisa me humilhar u.u ou eu conto que você usa gravata**

**Eu não uso gravata!**

**- Prove ¬¬**

**Eu devia ter comprado o que não tinha nada desenhado.**

**- Você não resistiu ao meu charme**

**Tem certeza que você não é a reencarnação do Miroku não?? Convencido já é!**

**Bom, vou responder os comentários.**

**Lari-chan- Obrigada!! Alguém que gosta dessas coisas sem sentido que eu escrevo A Kagome apareceu nesse novo capitulo!! Acho que a Kikyou não vai aparecer não! eu a odeio tmb T.T. Quem eu tenho certeza que vai aparecer, mas ainda não deu-nos essa honra, vai ser o Naraku, a Kagura, o Shippou e a vovó Kaede.**

Anitah-chan- Obrigada, mas você me deixou sem jeito """, eu faço questão que você leia Mas estude menina!! Não vou gostar nada de você tirar zero em Matemática ou Geografia!! fui eu quem fiz, baseada numa resposta da minha amiga, pro professor de redação dela "por que eu leria essa coisa?", Quando ela mostrou minha fic pra ele!".

**Kagome-chn LP****- Nova leitora!! Nova leitora!! Nova leitora!! Tipo, os truta iam pega aquela parada lok e aí só unh... morou? **

Half Kitsune- Sim o resumo ficou grosseiro em virtude que eles não estão santos... Especialmente a Kagome... c vai ver daqui a uns três ou quatro capítulos! Obrigada pelo elogio!! Continue lendo!

Higurashi Hikari- Desculpe! Eu sei que devia ta atualizando aquela... Eu prometo que em 2005 eu acabo ela ok?? Obrigada e continue lendo!! Adorei você!!

**Teella- Tipo, saca aquela parada ali? O Sesshy vai dar o ar da graça! Mas não tenho certeza se ele ficará com a Sango... Nem tenho certeza se vou deixa-la viva... Na verdade isso tem mais surpresa que kinder ovo (que piada velha)... tudo porque eu peguei mania de ficar matando personagem a torto e a direito. Hahahahahaha. Ainda vo fazer uma matança ai! **

**Uau!! Tanta gente perdeu seu tempo aqui?? ADOREI!!! MUITO LEGAL TRUTA!!!**

**Muitos beijos!!**

**  
Nani! **


	3. Começo de uma longgggga inamizade!

**Olá para todos que tiveram a coragem de ler isso!! Aqui ta o resultado do julgamento do Miroku!! E também algumas coisas inusitadas. Como por exemplo o SESSHY APARECE!!! E damos os primeiros passos do Naraku pra engordar o enredo dessa história.**

Inu-yasha olhou com pena para o réu. Pobre homem... ele era bastante jovem ainda... E nos sessenta e oito anos que o Hanyou possuía, achava um crime mata-lo. Podia não parecer, Mas Inu-yasha era muito sábio. Experiência de vida! Apesar de ter o dom de jamais envelhecer e ter a mesma cara de cinqüenta anos atrás (e dizer pra todo mundo que tinha 18 anos), era velho.

Ele suspirou. Impossível que Sango não tivesse um pingo de consideração. Tava mais que na cara que Miroku estava afim dela. Por que ela o repelia?

Inu-yasha tinha consciência, assim como os demais, que Sango era solitária... E que tinha um segredo a esconder de todos. Que só Inu-yasha sabia... Inu-yasha Sabia muito bem que um namorado só iria ajuda-la... o passado dela, foi totalmente de perdas... Para o outro mundo, e algumas para os outros seres que ainda vivem.

Ele se levantou, derramando sem querer, o café no colo de Sango.

- Hei, toma cuidado com esse café!- disse Sango.- Droga... Inu-yasha julgue-o sozinho... Preciso trocar de calça.

- Por aqui Lady Sango- disse Leo.

- Eu conheço muito bem o caminho para meu quarto leo!- disse Sango grossa. Se tinha algo que a irritava era que derrubassem café nela.- Eu quero que mandem alguém comprar algum suporte pra xícaras de café.

"Suporte para xícaras de café? Que ridículo" pensou Inu-yasha. "mas se eu quero ver se ela feliz. é fundamental que eu pense em algo pra salvar o gringo rápido."

Miroku estava sentado completamente nervoso. Nunca vira alguém tão estressado com xícaras de café! Ele gostava cada vez menos da idéia que estava para morrer e nunca ia poder segurar aquele corpinho... aquele gênio difícil. Lembrou-se de uma música bem estranha que ele ouviu uma vez na rádio. "como era mesmo a letra? Ah sim! A minha alma ta armada e apontada para a cara do sossego. Pois paz sem voz, paz sem voz... não é paz é medo."

o rapaz começou a cantar baixo... As pessoas o ignoravam. E por tanto ele não percebeu, o seu ato.

O Hanyou ouviu a voz do moço, com sua audição aguçada. Ele cantava bem. Sango iria gostar de ouvir! Era isso! SANGO IA GOSTAR DE OUVIR ! Quem sabe ele não conseguisse o por no grupo de rap? Não, não! Tinha que ser algo maior! O campeonato na Bahia!

- É ISSO!- gritou Inu-yasha assustando todos os presentes.

- Isso o que?- perguntou Kagome.

- Miroku há quanto tempo você canta rap?- perguntou o Hanyou diretamente ao réu... Se ele fosse um juiz experiente sabia que era realmente inaceitável para o modelo de julgamento que Sango se esforçara tanto para aperfeiçoar, Perguntas pessoais, no meio do julgamento!

- Eu não...

- Claro que canta!- disse Inu-yasha- e bem! Kagome, anote isso... Acusado será mantido vivo, desde que... realize o concurso na Bahia, realizado no 23/11. depois será... Solto!

- Inu-yasha desculpe, mas isto viola metade das leis contra invasores.- disse Edu.

- não perguntei! Eu faço a lei aqui!- ele exclamou- está decidido! Kagome você será responsável pelos treinos... E... Quero que o leve para o primeiro treino agora.- inu-yasha se levantou rápido- e quero que interfone pra Sango, dizendo que eu to chegando no quarto dela Edu... Sem mais perguntas?- todas as pessoas levantaram suas mãos, mas foram ignoradas pelo "juiz" - ótimo! Caso encerrado. E porque, Leo, você não está comprando os malditos suportes para xícaras de café? Agilizem... não temos o dia todo! Quero os três chefes das categorias, na sala de reunião nos aguardando. Vão logo!

Inu-yasha saiu rápido, queria logo por seu plano em ação... mas antes precisava por umas idéias na cabeça de Sango!

- VOCÊ O QUE?- gritou Sango.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu!- disse Inu-yasha sem alterar a voz...- e é ideal que você o acompanhe na competição!

- mas é lógico que não!- disse Sango.

- Como não? Você aproveita e vê o...

- não fale nisso, dentro deste esconderijo!- disse Sango visivelmente nervosa.- você devia ter mandado-o morrer! Não o soltar!

- Sango, todos queriam pular fora desse concurso. Pro causa da gangue do Naraku!

- ótimo, ótimo!- suspirou Sango se jogando na cama ao lado de Inu-yasha

o Quarto de Sango tinha paredes verdes. Uma cama de solteiro, um criado mudo e uma estante embutida, que guardava as poucas peças de roupas dela, e suas anotações e obrigações a serem estudadas com calma. Era um pequeno local, que ela adorava.

Inu-yasha se aproximou de Sango e pôs no colo. Era como sua filha... sua irmã... sua mãe... um era a família do outro. A única coisa fixa que ambos possuíam.

- muito bem, Inu-yasha- disse Sango- mas creio que você disse que temos os chefes, na sala de reunião. Vamos.

A sala de reunião ficava no primeiro andar (que é o mesmo, que os réus ficaram, e foram julgados.) Era ampla e com uma pintura amarela. a mesa era de vidro e com lugar para nove pessoas. Os três chefes, das categorias de dança de hip hop, Grafite e rap, os aguardavam sentados, e arrumando suas folhas e canetas.

Sango entrou em silencio e se sentou, sem encarar nenhum dos chefes. Inu-yasha repetiu o gesto dela. Visto que estava tudo complicado.

- Nosso sistema- disse Sango quebrando o incomum silencio- está correndo um risco sério, com a presença da gangue de Naraku. Precisamos fortificar nossas barreiras, antes que eles domem, e possuam-nos. Acho ideal, fabricar alguns cargos além de vocês... Por favor Edu. Chame o leo e Kagome. E o réu também.

- Lady Sango- interrompeu a chefa do rap Kikyou - se me permite.

- Claro Kikyou, qualquer idéia é bem-vinda. Diga-nos

- estamos perdendo muito de nosso. Só no meu departamento já sumiram vinte. E todos encontrados mortos... a gangue de naraku sabe, que somos os únicos a derruba-los no torneio, mas... Acho que é muito perigoso para o réu, enfrentar a perseguição deles.

- a Kikyou está certa, Sango- disse o chefe dos dançadores de hip hop Sesshoumaru- já perdemos muitos... os melhores. mortos. Acho um desperdício usa-lo. Sabemos que ele vai morrer

- com certeza- disse o chefe dos grafiteiros o toya (emprestei de Sakura card captors)- ninguém está seguro... nem mesmo você.

- Eu sei me cuidar muito bem.- disse Sango- é arriscado para ele, e para quem o acompanhará. É melhor que eu vá junto.

- com licença- disse Kagome abrindo a porta- mando nos chamar?

- Sim, kagome, Entrem todos.- disse Inu-yasha

- Sango.- disse Edu.- por que...

- Quero nomeá-los, aqui, e agora.- disse Sango- a partir do presente momento, Kagome você passa a monitorar a segurança. Quero relatórios diários, de quem entra e saí. Quem é suspeito e etc.

- Tudo bem- disse Kagome

-pegue uma cadeira. E sente-se nessa mesa conosco.- disse Sango.- Edu. Você é ideal para missões especiais. Inteligente, discreto e em ótimo estado físico. Perfeito para tratar de assuntos esternos... não podemos mais expor, nós com tanta naturalidade quanto antes... Quero se sente conosco também. Puxe uma cadeira.

- Leo. Vai cuidar das tropas de ataque- continuou Sango- todos estão a seu dispor para lutar, ou armar ciladas ok? Sente-se também.

- e eu?- perguntou Miroku

- Vai ter que tomar cuidado.- disse Inu-yasha

- muito cuidado- completou Kikyou- estão querendo matar, todo e qualquer concorrente para esse concurso.

- Quem?- perguntou Miroku.

- Venha cá Miroku- disse Sango se levantando e abraçando ele pelas costas- tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber...

- quer dizer, que o Naraku é chefe de uma gangue concorrente sua. E quem liquidar todo mundo que vive aqui!- concluiu Miroku

- Sim... e ele quer fazer isso, nesse concurso.

- vocês deviam chamar a policia.

- você viria? Sinceramente, você viria se fosse um policial e recebesse essa chamada?

- Então quer dizer que eu posso morrer a qualquer momento?

- Sim, é o risco que teremos que correr- disse Sango.

- é o risco que eu terei que correr!- exclamou Miroku furioso.

- Miroku controle-se!- disse Sango

- Controlar? Como? Os outros vinte tiveram que se controlar também e estão mortos!- disse Miroku se levantando.- Eu vou acabar morrendo!

- Você não vai morrer!- disse Sango

- Quem me assegura?

- Eu te asseguro. Não vou deixar ninguém te matar Miroku!- disse Sango- estou tão assustada quanto você, nessa competição. Mas você precisa competir.

- porque?

- pelo Shikon no tama! Por você também! Por mim!- disse Sango- é o mais importante festival, de rap do país. Onde apresentamos carne nova. Você vai virar famoso. Rico. Desejado. E solto. Deu pra perceber seu toque pervertido. Vai poder ter mais garotas do que você tem cabelo hoje!

- mas... Eu não quero mais dinheiro. Eu não quero fama, eu não quero ser tão desejado.Eu não quero tantas garotas.- disse Miroku- eu quero uma só- ele passou as mãos no cabelo dela.

- tenho certeza que você vai encontra-la.- disse Sango. Retirando a mãos dele de si.- alguma santinha da zona sul. Alguma dançadora de funk. Alguma amiga sua. Pode ter certeza. – ela suspirou- alguém que faça o seu tipo.

- Eu...

- vamos voltar.- suspirou Sango- tem muitas pessoas, que dependem do resultado desse concurso, e desta reunião.

- nós dois, dependemos do resultado disto- disse Miroku. Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, e lhe beijou. Sango era forte... mesmo assim não era páreo para o abraço do rapaz.

- Porque você fez isso.- disse Sango quase sem ar.

- Não pude me agüentar.- disse Miroku- esse seu jeito de mandona, de quem sabe o que quer.

- eu sei o que eu quero- disse Sango com um sorriso malicioso, desabotoando a blusa de Miroku.

- Sabe?- perguntou ele, abraçando-a novamente.

-Sei...- ela tirou a blusa dele- sei exatamente.- ela abriu o botão da calça dele e abaixou o zíper.

- não faz assim.- disse Miroku- esse seu jeitinho de me deixar louco.- Ele a beijou novamente enquanto tirava toda sua calça.

- Sabe o que eu quero- perguntou Sango, tirando o rabinho dele.

- Acho que eu sei- disse Miroku beijando ela de novo.

- ótimo- sussurrou ela no ouvido dele.- eu quero ir ao shopping

- o que?- perguntou Miroku

- Você acha que eu ia, deixar que você usasse essa roupa de jogador de futebol aqui em baixo?- disse sango- não.- ela calou, as palavras que ele ia responder com um selinho.- eu não o quero.

- você não quer que eu use a roupa, não me quer, ou você não quer ficar?

- Quem sabe?- insinuou Sango.

- é isso, que me deixa mais louco ainda. Brinca de me seduzir. Brinca de me beijar. Brinca de me fazer de escravo.- disse Miroku

- você é meu escravo.- disse Sango.- não se esquece- ela lhe deu um tapa no rosto.- agora vamos... temos muito que fazer. Não é uma brincadeira.

- Tudo bem.- disse Miroku

- eu gostaria de te acompanhar de perto.- disse Sango- quer dizer, acompanhar seus treinos, até sua apresentação. Não quero que me esconda nada ok? Qualquer ameaça, qualquer sinal de perigo... preciso saber.

- Ok Sango.- disse Miroku- deixe que eu abra a porta- ele abriu a porta para a dona do quarto.

- obrigada....

- Hei Sango... Aonde nós vamos?- Miroku Perguntou enquanto eles iam caminhando

- Ao shopping.- explicou Sango- vamos fazer sua inscrição. Por algumas tatuagens, algumas perfurações. Acho que ficará bom. mas é melhor se acostumar a andar só se cueca por aí. Você precisa de mais atitude.

- Eu jamais andaria sem calça por aí!

- claro... Especialmente agora!- disse Sango enquanto ele percebia que estava só de roupa intima.- entre nessa porta.

Eles atravessaram uma porta um tanto diferente, ela ficava a dois corredores da escada. A porta era azul-marinho e tinha uma mancha de sangue seco.

O quarto não era pequeno. Havia uma cama de casal, um armário grande, e uma mesa de estudo, com dois abajures. Um berço no canto do quarto perto de um frigobar., e uma televisão suspensa numa prateleira . as paredes eram azul-anil e havia algumas caixas em baixo da cama.

Sango abriu uma porta do guarda roupa e disse:

- Aqui dentro estão algumas roupas. tem refrigerante no frigobar. Atrás da porta rosa, tem um banheiro. Os sapatos estão no armário também. Se quiser alguma coisa, é só usar o interfone com a tecla S. Acho que é só. Ponha uma roupa e saia do quarto em seguida. Estarei te esperando do lado de fora.- Ela saiu

Miroku ficou confuso. Ele sabia que ela gostava dele. Mas porque sempre o seduzia quebrava o clima? E porque lhe seduzia tanto? Ela apenas fazia seu joguinho, e o tentava. Depois o abandonava. Que estranho.

Ele abriu o armário. A primeira blusa era preta e justa, a segunda era preta e justa, a terceira também! Ele constatou que todas eram iguais. As calças também. Eram todas jeans, do mesmo tom, do mesmo corte, do mesmo tipo! Os tênis eram diferentes sim. Mas eram todos para andar de skate.

Trocou-se rapidamente e saiu porta fora. Ele não entendeu por que sango riu tanto. Mas ela lhe explicou:

- Miroku, Miroku! Use essa camisa pra dentro da calça- ela pôs a camisa dele por dentro da calça.- pronto. Você está lindo! Vamos logo... o shopping fecha daqui a duas horas...

Miroku não tinha idéia que horas eram. Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado. Talvez já tivesse passado uma semana, alguns dias... Ou somente as 12 horas que ele vivera ali dentro.

Assim, que saíram do local, por uma porta de acesso direto ao estacionamento do shopping acima do esconderijo deles, Eles foram à loja, chamada T.A.T.O.O.

- Bom dia. Adasmilco.- cumprimentou Sango.- tudo bom?

- ora, ora. Lady Sango!- disse o Rapaz.- Mais uma?

- mas não é para mim.- disse ela- é para ele.

- Quem é o mano?- perguntou o Adasmilco.

- Miroku Tora. – disse Sango. – 21 anos. A Ph neutro. 1,80 e setenta quilos. Não tem doença.

- Como você sabe?- impressionou-se Miroku

- Eu ainda estou com a sua carteira!- exclamou Sango.

- E vai ser o que?- perguntou Adasmilco.

- Não sei...- disse Miroku

- Quital fogo?- sugeriu o tatuador

- Não, não...Muito comum.

- Quital a Shikon? – Disse Miroku – é daí que vem o nome não?

- Como você sabe?- perguntou Sango.

- Eu faço direito.- disse ele- sei a história da jóia.

- Boa idéia.- disse o tatuador- a Shikon na perna pequena.- ele pensou- algum símbolo gótico nas costas?

- Não.- disse Miroku- cruz credo.

- Quital alguma frase em símbolos japoneses?- sugeriu Sango.

- Claro.- disse Miroku

- Paz, e justiça- disse Sango.

- E mais uma na batata da perna, escrita Sango em símbolo também- disse Miroku

- E um símbolo gótico, no braço.- disse Sango.- e talvez um dragão nas costas. Sim isso dá.

- Ok, Ok.- disse Adasmilco.

- E use a nossa tática de tatuagem.- disse Sango.

- tática?- perguntou Miroku

- A gente inventou um jeito de fazer o desenho secar em alguns segundos, sem estraga-lo. E o torneio é na próxima semana. Não temos tempo a perder.

- Força Miroku- disse Sango- Você terá sua recompensa ok? Eu vou comprar algumas coisas.... Volto daqui à uma hora, quando já tiver acabado.

- Pode deitar e relaxar- disse o tatuador.

Miroku engoliu seco.

"Olha os gringo fazendo compras" sorriu Sango, enquanto pensava "Que bizarro." Ela se segurou para não rir, na cara deles. Estavam todos assustados. Sango se aproximou curiosa da tribo, fingindo interesse pelas calças jeans. Ela pode ouvir algumas frases do tipo:

- Foram tantos- exclamou a ruiva.

- Praticamente todos.- concordou uma loira

- Júnior, Fabio, Luiz, Daniel, Mateus, Houjo!- lembrou a morena.

"Houjo? Aquele santinho, que eu brinquei de seduzi e mandei pros grafiteiros?" Pensou Sango "Não pode ser..."

- E o Miroku- lembrou a ruiva.

"MIROKU? AQUELE MIROKU? AQUELE SER TARADO?" pensou Sango "Tem graça!"

- Olha a corrente daquela garota- Observou a loira, deixando Sango pasma por dentro

- onde ela comprou?

- Será que ela é nova na faculdade?

- Que da moda!- Exclamou uma. Sango realmente estranhou "da onde, eu virei moda? Melhor sair daqui"

- Vamos perguntar para ela?- exclamou alguém. Sango Aproveitou a chance delas discutirem que iria, quando escapou e saiu para o tatuador... já havia se passado uma hora.

- olá.- disse Sango

Ao entrar no estabelecimento, atravessou algumas portas e chegou na sala.

Miroku estava verde de dor.... Era visível... Tinha acabado a ultima tatuagem... Assim que a viu... Correu para ela.. e a abraçou.

Sango estaria mentindo se te contasse essa história e dissesse que não gostou do abraço... Foi o primeiro homem em alguns anos que lhe abraçou firme e forte. Seguro de si. E seguro que a queria... como homem, e como companheiro.

- Vamos logo.- disse Sango- Quero comprar um tênis pra você... Adasmilco? Quando posso voltar para por as perfurações nele?

- Depois de amanhã.- disse Adasmilco. – faça-o dormir o máximo que puder. Ele não é muito forte. Não o deixe sozinho.

- Pode deixar- disse Sango beijando os lábios de Miroku- ele não vai ficar sozinho. Acerta com a Kagome depois ok?

- Tchau lady.

- No quarto andar, tem uma linda vista.- disse Sango- E uma ótima loja de calçados!

- Vamos de elevador- disse Miroku

- Eu sei que sua perna está doendo- disse Sango- mas o tênis vai ajudar.

- Eu prefiro outra coisa.- disse Miroku, enquanto os dois entravam no elevador

- e o que você prefere?

Miroku olhou para a porta que se fechou, olhou para Sango e disse:

- Isso.- então a beijou.

O visor indicou o terceiro andar, e a porta se abriu... Pasmadas, algumas pessoas que aguardavam o elevador encaravam, mas um alguém no meio delas gritou

- Miroku!!

**Continua....**

**Obrigada, Obrigada a todos que lerem a fic eu to adorando escrever nessa fic... ela está realmente divertida... obrigada a todos que comentaram! Eu espero que comentem... é tudo que espero também... leiam e comente... **

**- como se alguém se preocupasse em ler isso**

**Pelo amor de deus! Você não!!**

**- Fica fria!!**

**Fria como?? Você é um saco!!**

**- Não sou um saco! Sou seu mause-pad!! E vim responder os comentários**

**De jeito algum!! Quem os responde sou eu!**

**- Não seja egoísta!!**

**Tudo bem! Vamos começar!**

**- Vamos gravata!**

**EU NÃO USO GRAVATA!!**

**- preconceituosa...**

**Vamos logo com os comentários. **

izabela-yxd- Obrigada!! Você é um anjo!! Viu alguém lê!! Não vou demorar muito a postar a fic... to escrevendo ela rápida!

Lari-chan- Como você pode apoiar o traste?

**Ela me ama!**

Cala a boca!! Enfim lari... obrigada pela simpatia, e continue lendo.. Eu ficarei muito feliz em te ver... Mas não acredito que esse mause pad esteja aqui para ver!! ¬¬

Lebss-chan- Obrigada!! Mas não acredito que você não tenha ouvido a piadinha do Kinder ovo? Nossa é velha! Mas foi legal ter contado-a para alguém! Eu sei que é mais que lógico que os dois vão juntar as escovas de dente... mas eu acho que quero separa-los um pouco... Não se esqueça ainda tem o torneio no Brasil!!

**acho que é isso... Valeu beijos e...**

**- é beijos...**

**Cala a boca!!**

**- E tchau!!**


	4. Bye Kouga I’m going to a new life now

**Hi, my name is ana, and you're read my favorite fic!! Hip love hop! It's more beautiful and nicer than Encanto dos golfinhos or Peças vivas. Kiss **

**Ok, Ok vamos parar de ser palhaça falando em bom português (não tão bom assim) Que eis minha continuação para hip love hop... (oh Rio de Janeiro is so Beautiful) Chega, chega... Ana vc ta palhaça demais... Vamos ser mais objetivas... **

**Agora o 4º capitulo.... Ele tem um nome! Chama-se**

**4º Capitulo: Bye Kouga. I'm go to a new life now. **

- MIROKU!!- gritou Kouga, ao ver a cena.- VOCÊ TA VIVO?

- Quem é ele?- perguntou Sango ao ser encolhida num abraço de Miroku.

- Ah miroku, garanhão!- exclamou Kouga dando tapinhas nas costas dele- nem bem sumiu, e já vem com outra?

- Anh... Quem é você?- exclamou Miroku enquanto a porta fechava

- Mi, quem é ele?- Perguntou Sango imitando aquelas garotas que ela viu na loja de roupas.

- A pergunta é, quem é você?- disse Kouga á Sango.

- Eu sou a... esposa dele.- disse Sango.

- esposa? Há quanto tempo?

- mais de um ano...- Emendou Miroku forçando o braço, mostrando a tatuagem colorida. Kouga não era burro, sabia que demorava pra poder colorir tatuagem da maneira normal- Algum problema?

O braço de Miroku era extremamente forte, duro e firme. Resultado de anos em academia, a tatuagem dava mais destaque a força... Kouga percebeu e recuou. O visor marcou número quatro e o casal saiu. A certo ponto ele se sentou dizendo-se cansado.

- Ora Miroku.- disse Sango abraçando ele- eu sei que é difícil para você, evitar seu melhor amigo... E não vai ser o único. Sua família também vai aparecer.

- Minha família e meus amigos acham que eu to morto.- Exclamou Miroku quase chorando- não sei se vou agüentar.

- Num chora... – disse Sango antes que a primeira lagrima dele escorregasse – você já deu o primeiro passo.

- mas...

- nada de mas- disse Sango o beijando

- Você é muito especial Sango.- disse Miroku

- e você é muito besta de se preocupar com isso. Só Mais uma semana.- disse Sango- 7 dias. Depois vamos para a Bahia e não veremos mais eles. Quando você voltar, vai ter inventado a história que quiser pra explicar isso.

- Eu não quero mais ser Miroku Tora.- disse Miroku

- Não?

- não.

- quer ser Miroku Tenshi?

- Tenshi?

- é o meu sobrenome- disse Sango um pouco vermelha, em seguida completou - e o de todos na Shikon, quer dizer anjo

- Você ta falando sério?

Sango confirmou com a cabeça... Tinha enjoado de brincar com ele. Dele, ela queria mais! queria ficar perto dele. E nada melhor que tê-lo na Shikon no tama.

- vai doer mais- continuou Sango- mas você vai ficar comigo... e com a galera de lá. Os truta vão ficar feliz com isso.

- Sério?

- é...- disse Sango se aconchegando no braço dele.- ouvi dizer que a Kikyou vai se casar mês que vem... e você canta rap bem... Eu vi a fita do julgamento. Deixe o tênis pra depois... vamos para casa.

- de escada rolante de preferência- Riu Miroku

- Vamos... seu quarto já deve estar sem aquelas caixas.- disse Sango, enquanto eles se levantavam

- Só mais uma coisa.- disse Miroku

- diga.- disse Sango.

- Eu não posso dormir sozinho, não se lembra?

- como, você queria que eu me esquecesse?- disse Sango

a Shikon Estava mais vazia do que de costume. Sango supôs que fosse por causa da freqüente ameaça. Não deu muita atenção. Ela guiou Miroku até o quarto dela, (o qual a porta ficava escondida por um armário...)

Ela e Miroku, entraram no armário, e Sango teclou algo no visor atrás da vassoura. O que abriu o fundo do armário e lhes deu passagem à porta.

O quarto de Sango, era pequeno e aconchegante além de ser o mais seguro, por era lá que ficavam tesouros do estilo A própria shikon no tama.

Miroku logo deitou na cama, estava cansado. Havia feito muito esforço e suportado muita dor. E talvez fosse merecedor de dormir ao lado de Sango. Que brincava com seus cabelos até os dois adormecerem..

Acordaram muito tempo depois. Pois nem Miroku, nem Sango dormiam há quase 58 horas. Deviam ter dormido o dia todo. Ela foi a primeira a se levantar. Olhou o rapaz por um longo tempo. Ele era o primeiro cara com que ela dormia, mas não rolava... Dormia de adormecer mesmo. Talvez dormisse porque ele a protegia.... Ela não sabia.

O quarto estava iluminado por uma fraca luz vinda do abajur que estava debaixo da cama. Estranho ninguém a acordar com tantas ameaças. Nem mesmo Inu, foi dar uma olhadinha. Ninguém ligou para o fato dos dois estarem lá há um bom tempo.

Miroku Acordou Assim que sango se levantou.

- O que houve?- perguntou ele

- Nada.- disse Sango

- como nada?

- nada! Ninguém veio nos procurar. Já devemos estar dormindo há um dia.

- Vai ver não queria nos incomodar... ou não aconteceu nada mesmo.

- você não vê Miroku?- disse Sango.- esse é o único quarto realmente seguro... pode ter acontecido qualquer coisa. Ninguém nos acharia.. Nem mesmo Leo e Edu sabem disso daqui. É o meu segundo quarto

- Precisamos ver o que ta acontecendo lá fora- disse miroku- A ultima vez que eu conversei, foi antes de sairmos

- Vamos tomar banho e irmos ok? – disse Sango

- Pode ir primeiro- disse Miroku

- Tenho uma idéia melhor- disse Sango se aproximando de Miroku- Vamos tomar banho juntos- ela sussurrou.

Sango jurou Que foi o melhor banho que ela já tomou, dentro do banheiro do seu quarto. Miroku era carinhoso até demais. Eles foram sair do banheiro, já havia se passado mais quatro horas... Que se dane o problema!!

Sango e Miroku saíram do quarto, se depararam com uma cena lamentável.

Manchas de Sangue, Gente morta no chão, roupas ensangüentadas, até as pobres crianças de rua estavam mortas. O ataque havia ocorrido enquanto eles dormiam. Como foram desatentos! Droga!

Miroku tentou consolar a chefa da Shikon que sofria mais que os mortos os efeitos dos ataques. Ela ERA A RESPONSÁVEL. Como pode deixar isso acontecer? O beijo na nuca que Miroku lhe dera foi o suficiente para que ela se lembrasse de alguém: NARAKU!

- rápido... A gente precisa ir pra Bahia o quanto antes!- disse Sango.

- Mas...

- Venha comigo, vamos procurar alguém vivo, e pegarmos todo o dinheiro que acharmos... vamos comprar passagem urgente e nos hospedarmos em alguma pousada a beira mar.

- Ok, já sei! eu procuro vivos e você o dinheiro Ok?

- não, não. Pode haver alguém em alguma cilada. Quero você perto de mim- disse Sango abraçando ele

- Eu quero você comigo- disse Miroku a abraçando também.- Quero acordar toda manha ao seu lado, como hoje... Mas sem essa dose.

- Eu prometi que não iria deixar te matarem. E você não vai morrer.- disse Sango.- Olha vamos a sala de reuniões tem um cofre lá, muito bem escondido. Todo o dinheiro para o campeonato está lá.

após pegarem o dinheiro e constatarem que em canto algum havia vida. Prepararam as malas... Tudo que era deles coube em uma só... Eram pouquíssimas roupas, e levaram consigo a jóia, e a papelada do concurso... além do dinheiro que foi na bolsa de Sango. Arrumou-se como um casal se arruma. Ele colocou roupa social, e ela uma roupa de jovem.

- Nos casamos 23 de setembro do ano retrasado..- disse Miroku

- numa cerimônia ao ar livre- completou Sango.- Cheio de flores.

- Casamento Espírita.- disse Miroku- e estamos indo visitar sua mãe que está em estado terminal.

- sim. E...

de repente ouviram algum choro. Um choro, muito profundo.. parecia uma criança pequena. Correram para ver quem era. Uma criança, um bebe na verdade. Ele estava coberto de sangue, mas não havia ferimentos.

- Coitadinho- disse Miroku enquanto Sango pegava o neném encoberto de Sangue.

- coitado mesmo.- disse Sango- era o filho do Edu e da Kikyou.- ela suspirou e levantou a cabeça avistando dois corpos.- eles estão mortos ali.

- Pobre criança- disse Miroku – Espere a gente viu todos. Menos cinco pessoas.

- Sim, Sesshoumaru, Houjo, leo, Inu e Kagome.

- é.- disse Miroku- que barulho é esse?

- é o meu celular- disse Sango atendendo.- Alô?

Ela permaneceu quieta por minutos então desligou.

- Levaram dois humanos e um Hanyou, e um Youkai.- disse Sango- Devem ser eles.- Ela derramou uma lagrima- Eles estão apostando.

- Apostando?

- Se a gente vencer o campeonato...- suspirou Sango- Eles voltam.

- e se perdermos?

- eles não voltam e daremos a jóia a eles. Daí a Shikon vai deixar de existir

- nós ainda estaremos aqui.- disse Miroku

- as pessoas, não morreram a toa.- disse Sango abraçando o bebê e levantando- eu amava cada criança daqui como um filho. Cada mulher como uma irmã. Cada rapaz como um irmão. Você como....

- Você como minha esposa- disse Miroku beijando-a- e essa coisinha é agora nosso filho. Vamos dar um banho nele, e irmos ao Brasil logo.

- ele tem cinco messes.- disse Sango- então nos casamos ano passado.

- sim.- disse Miroku.- e estamos indo visitar sua mãe, que está em estado terminal e quer conhecer o neto.- ele pegou o bebê, quando Sango passou-o para ele.

- Por que a minha mãe tem que estar morrendo e não a sua?- interrogou Miroku

- Tanto faz.- responde a garota

Sango trocou de blusa e calça rapidamente. Ela colocou algumas roupas e fraudas numa bolsa para coisinhas de bebês, em pouco tempo estavam prontos.

- Vamos chamar um táxi?- perguntou Sango á Miroku, quando eles subiram ao estacionamento do Shopping.

- Sim- respondeu Miroku...- quanto dinheiro tem?

- 480 mil dólares.- disse Sango

- Em dinheiro?

- Sim...- disse Sango.

- Quanto é a passagem.

- mil dólares.- disse Sango.- e metade pro bebê

- na boa.- disse Miroku- vai dar bem.

O táxi, viu o sinal de Miroku e parou.

- Aeroporto internacional por favor- disse miroku, quando ele havia acabado de por duas malas no carro (no banco de trás mesmo)

- pronto, Miroku- disse Sango, quando o táxi se afastara.- vamos comprar uma passagem.

-Pro vôo das nove- disse Miroku.

- Nove? Nossa falta uma hora.- disse Sango.

- Por isso mesmo, temos que ir há sala de embarque já.- disse Miroku pegando a mala de roupas e a mala do bebê.- vamos mandar as malas pro avião agora.

- você nunca viajou com um bebê não é?- riu Sango...- A mala do bebê fica conosco.

- sério??- perguntou Miroku confuso.- Então vamos por a outra.

Miroku pegou a mala do bebê pós no ombro, a outra ele pegou pela mão do braço que estava a outra mala. Com a outra mão, abraçou sua "esposa" E foi Andando... Alguém a cima de suspeitas... Um casal jovem, com um filho pequeno, indo visitar um parente.

Ao sentarem em suas poltronas, Sango recebeu o caloroso abraço de Miroku. Sango sorriu. Estava tudo acontecendo de maneira rápida. E agora eles estavam indo para o Brasil. Sentados confortavelmente no avião.

- O bebê dormiu- disse Sango logo depois que decolaram.

- Ele é muito lindo- sussurrou Miroku- Apesar da Kikyou ser aquela brancura e meio sem sal ele saiu bonito.

- Edu era bonito- sussurrou e mulher- ele era muito bonito. E forte também. É uma pena que eles tenham nos deixado.- Sango olhou com ternura para o Johan nos seus braços.

- você cuida tão bem dele.- disse miroku- já teve filhos?

- Não.- Mentiu sango- não entre aspas, porque eu cuido daquelas crianças há muito tempo.

- você adora crianças.

- e porque não gostaria? São fofas demais.- Sango riu.

- quer que eu o segure?- perguntou Miroku.- você está cansada.

- você também está...- disse Sango- não me importo de segurar esse pedacinho de gente pelas 12 horas.

- Não eram vinte e quatro?

- São doze. A gente vai pelo sentido anti-horário. Ainda vai ser 9 horas da noite quando chegarmos lá.

- eu sei.... Mas sango... você fala português?

- é lógico que sim...- disse Sango- há cinco anos eu venho nesse concurso.

- ah

- você fala inglês?

- Yes.

- Very good, my boyfriend. - Riu Sango.

- Você disse….

- Namorado? Sim- disse Sango- Ou melhor dizendo marido...

- Miss Miroku.- Disse Miroku beijando os lábios de Sango.

- no- disse Sango- You're Mister Sango.

- Meio estranho.- raciocinou Miroku

- Melhor, Somos a senhora e o senhor Tenshi.- disse Sango

- mister and miss Tenshi.

E entre alguns beijos e abraços o casal adormeceu, junto do pequeno Johan.

Miroku acordou com a comissária, avisando que eles havia chego no Brasil. Ele acordou Sango. Miroku pegou a mala no desembarque, e eles saíram para o aeroporto.

Enquanto Sango conversava por aquela língua difícil e cheio de regras, Miroku segurava o bebê no colo. Era realmente um pedaço de gente. Sango acabou a conversa, com a mulher do aeroporto. E veio ao seu encontro

- Ok, Miroku estamos em salvador. A moça me indicou um hotel, aqui perto... Amanhã a gente saí pra ver os apartamentos.

- Tudo bem.- disse Miroku

- Vamos pegar um táxi?

- Vamos. querida.

- OLHA A IRONIA!

- tudo bem.- disse Miroku passando o bebê para Sango- eu levo as malas.

Salvador de dia, é a coisa mais bonita que se pode ver. A fina coberta de seda, que cobria o bebê se balançou. Fazendo Sango, a nova mãe da criança sorrir. Como ele era fofo! Parecia um gatinho manhoso... Por falar em gatinho... e Kirara? Sua fiel amiga, não estava junto dela. Tudo estava fugindo do seu controle... seus amigos... sua gangue... seu poder... seu coração... não tinha nada nas suas mãos... A não ser aquele menino. Que irônico, logo ela a Senhora da Shikon no tama, a grande protetora dos meninos de rua!!

-Sango?- chamou uma voz atrás dela.

-Diga Miroku- sorriu Sango recebendo um beijo na nuca.

- quem?

Sango se virou...ela esperava seu namorado. Mas era naraku.

Pasma, Sango perdeu as palavras. Como ele havia entrado lá?

- Como eu senti saudades suas.- disse Naraku, tentando beija-la, mas levando um "fora" pois ela virou o rosto

- Como tem coragem?- exclamou Sango- Matou a todos... E se eu estivesse lá também morreria.

- Ora, ora... não vamos deixar esse detalhe, atrapalhar... nossa... relação- ele tentou novamente um beijo, levando um chute de Sango.

- Você me dá nojo.

- e você melhorou muito seu chute- disse Naraku com sarcasmo. - Quem é a criança?

- Não importa.- respondeu Sango, Ele matou todos... Mas não ia matar aquele bebê de jeito nenhum.

- é seu filho?- ele tentou se aproximar do berço.

- Não importa!- exclamou Sango- Vai embora!

- Claro que importa- disse Naraku- eu vi o rapaz na cama.

- O que você fez com Miroku?

- então esse é nome dele?- interrogou ele irônico.- não, não fiz nada com ele.

- Duvido. Onde ele está?

- está acertando A conta...- disse Naraku- eu o vi sair, e deixar um bilhete no frigobar.

- vá embora... deixe,ele em paz.-disse Sango.- Ele não tem nada haver com isso.

- Eu detesto concorrência.- disse Naraku- E você sabe, mas se você prometer me dar a Shikon podemos... negociar.

- Não!- exclamou Sango- Se eu lhe entregar várias pessoas morrem.

- inclusive, você Naraku. De tanta porrada- disse uma voz vinda da porta

- o recado está dado.- Naraku abriu a porta da sacada.- Espero que cumpra.- ele se jogou.

- Sango, você está bem?- perguntou Miroku se aproximando da garota que caia no chão de joelhos

- Me abraça, Miroku- disse Sango recebendo o seu pedido- não me deixa sozinha.

- Calma... Mas acho que ta na hora de você me explicar essa história de morte.- disse Miroku beijando a testa dela.

- Miroku, você é um anjo- disse Sango

- e o que isso tem haver.

- Se a jóia for entregue a Naraku, até aréola você vai ter.- disse Sango- ele vai querer te matar!

- eu morreria quantas vezes fosse preciso por você Sango- disse Miroku- não chore

- é por isso que eu te amo.- disse Sango

- e é por esse motivo, que eu acabei de comprar um apartamento para nós.- disse Miroku- vamos logo para lá...- ele pegou as malas...- já acertei com mo cara lá em baixo...

- tudo bem- disse Sango se levantando e pegando a criança do berço.

- só temos que ir comprar os móveis.- disse Miroku- mas tem um berço, uma cama, e uma geladeira lá. – ele abriu a porta

- quanto dinheiro você gastou?- perguntou Sango

- 35 mil dólares.ou seja deu 100 mil reais.- disse Miroku- sobrou 1.248.410 reais

- ótimo...-disse Sango- Há quanto tempo o Johan não deve ter comido? Precisamos passar num banco de leite.

- Tudo bem.- disse Miroku, abrindo a porta do elevador que havia chego. – paramos no caminho. Ele ta se adaptando?

- Ta- disse Sango enquanto o garotinho brincava com seu cabelo- ele ta se adaptando... ele ta muito magro.

- é... ele precisa ficar mais forte. E você trouxe a certidão dele?

- sim.. ele faz seis messes no dia que começa seu concurso...- ela sorriu- até lá teremos muita sorte. Dia 23. ele nasceu no mês de maio... né fofo?

o bebê abraçou Sango. Miroku sorriu, e abraçou a namorada.

à frente pro mar, havia um prédio azul-claro. Nesse prédio,havia um porteiro... esse porteiro sorriu ao ver Miroku se aproximando o táxi. Um novo morador!

- Bom dia.- disse Sango em português.- Somos os moradores do 504.

- Claro, senhorita.- disse o Porteiro em sua língua natal - queiram entrar

- Obrigada.

- Oh Thank You- disse miroku.

- Bem-vindos à concha Del mar- disse o porteiro...- e o moveis?

- oh...- disse Sango- vem depois.

- claro, claro... Subam.

Ao chegar no apartamento Sango não pode conter a alegria... apesar de tudo, de certa forma havia realizado um velho sonho. Ser mãe e morar com o marido a beira-mar... Bom essa podia não ser bem a realidade... mas e daí? Ela sentia como se fosse.

A sala de entrada era de dois ambientes... não tinha mobília ainda... mas o dia era longo e havia muita vontade de comprar... Sango logo, foi-se a cozinha, viu a geladeira embutida nos armários. E um espaço para fogão e lavadora de louças entre o balcão. Atrás de uma porta de vidro que dava acesso, uma aérea de serviço, que dava acesso à dispensa.

- é tudo maravilhoso- disse Sango

- Isso porque você não viu os quartos.- disse Miroku pegando o filho do colo da mãe, e puxando a ultima para o corredor. - aquela porta é do nosso quarto- ele explicou abrindo-a – ali a cama que eu comprei- Era uma cama louca de bonita, ela era rasteira e havia algumas gavetas em baixo.- o berço- o berço não ficava atrás.... Era branco com azul- e aquela porta-janela dá acesso à sacada... aquela ali ao nosso banheiro.

- Nossa como você tem bom-gosto- sorriu Sango se sentando na cama, junto de Johan.- devia ter escolhido a mobília toda.

- eu gosto das coisas mais simples- disse Miroku- como iríamos arranjar coisas modernas? Eu nem sei a diferença entre microondas e mini-forno.

- Miroku, Miroku! Espere, porque não saímos agora? Abrimos uma conta, colocamos dinheiro agora lá... andar com um milhão de reais não é brincadeira.

- tudo bem- disse Miroku- eu vou depositar o dinheiro agora no banco ali do lado.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor, eu vou lá.

- Porque?

- você está sendo procurado pela sua família. Só esse apartamento já foi um risco.pelo menos a conta tem de estar no meu nome.- sango suspirou- ou eles te acham antes do fim do torneio

- eu sou um homem livre, posso ir e vir.-disse Miroku

- Mas eu não suporto a idéia de ter que conviver com uma sogra... e além do mas como iríamos esclarecer?

- Ok, ok...- disse Miroku- você vai...

- Vou ir- disse Sango.- é bom você cuidar dele. Ponha o leite que a gente pegou no banco de leite na geladeira. Beijo.- Sango beijou os lábios de Miroku e pegou a bolsa- te amo.

- Eu amo mais.- disse Miroku

- tchau.

Sango já havia aberto a bendita conta... estava com cartão e cheques na bolsa... miroku carregava o bebê. Eles estavam dentro do caminhão que Sango havia alugado pra fazer a mudança... eles haviam comprado móvel e objetos para a sala, cozinha, banheiro e quartos (só haviam mobiliado dois dos quatro). Em seguida voltaram pro apartamento. Os próprios homens do caminhão haviam instalado tudo... Fogão, microondas, sofá, tv, maquina de lavar louça.

- tudo pronto.- Exclamou Sango feliz pondo o Johan num andador que haviam comprado.

- Tudo pronto e perfeito- completou Miroku beijando Sango.

- ta com fome?

- to.

- vou ver algo para você comer.- disse Sango

- tem pipoca de microondas? – perguntou Miroku

-Ter, tem. Mas seu físico...- alertou Sango- Temos que mantê-lo. Ok?

- Físico?

- Escolhe algo que seja menos porcaria.- disse Sango

- Bife.- disse ele

- Ok.- disse Sango – Saindo um bife.

- Posso te ajudar?

- Acho que não- respondeu Sango- alais pode, brinca com o Johan.

- Seu pedido é um prazer- disse Miroku começando a entreter o filho

- Ele chega a ser mais criança que o próprio.- sorriu Sango, enquanto pegava a panela... havia sobrado 1 milhão e 101 reais... eles teriam de maneirar... teriam que comprar muitas roupas pra ele. Perfurações. E muito mais.

de repente o telefone celular de Sango tocou

- Atende pra mim, Miroku- pediu Sango

- Ok.- ouviu-se uma voz da sala.

-alo?

#-alo#

- diga

#-Sango está?#

- Quem gostaria?

#-é a Julia#

- Só um minuto, Julia.- Miroku passou o telefone para Sango

- alo?

#-alo é a Julia#

- Oi, Julia... se eu tenho concorrente, é lógico que sim... Endereço para cadastro? É rua...

Após dar as informações á Julia Sango desligou.

- Miroku, se arruma- disse Sango.

- Porque?- perguntou Miroku

- Vão vir fazer uma filmagem de você... Ela vai ser usada, quando você ganhar o concurso, para terem certeza que você é o mesmo. Essas coisas.

- Boa...- disse Miroku- vou tomar um banho!

- então traz o Johan pra cozinha- disse Sango

- ok.

-já almoçamos, o Johan está dormindo no seu colo. Estamos sentados na sala. – disse Miroku

- e estamos juntos.- disse Sango- juntos.

- como um só- disse Miroku

- você ta pensando, no que eu to pensando?

- acho que sim.- disse Miroku

- vamos?

- Ok, o coloca no berço.

- Tudo bem.- disse Sango ela se levantou.

Miroku mal deixou Sango sair do quarto para enche-la de beijo. Ela foi andando de costas até cair no sofá com Miroku em cima do seu corpo... mas foi quando a campainha tocou.

- tinha que ser agora.- suspirou Miroku

- Depois- disse Sango – já vai.

- bom dia.- disse Miroku quando os jornalistas entraram junto da repórter japonesa.

- Bom dia- disse a jornalista, Julia.

- Bom, Julia, jornalistas. Eis nosso concorrente.- disse Sango- sente-se

- Muito bem, qual seu nome, para inicio.- perguntou a jornalista

- Miroku, Miroku Tenshi- disse Miroku

- Quantos anos?

- vou fazer 22... em Janeiro.

- Novo, ainda.- disse Julia- e você sabe que Sango é a maior caça-talentos do Japão.. Ela está sempre lançando novos artistas... Mas pelo que parece, você tem uma relação com ela um pouco além de empresário e artista...

- Bom, Eu me casei com Sango há um tempo. Estamos juntos e felizes. Tem o nosso filho. O Johan.- ele disse- ele tem cinco messes.

- Mas a doze messes, você não estava grávida.

- eu, já estava sim. De um mês, só que eu não sabia.- disse Sango- estava grávida de um mês. Estávamos casados já... fazia um bom tempo. O Johan nasceu prematuro. Oito messes.

- Mas e esse corpinho?

- Ela abriu mão de comer- disse Miroku- come pouquíssimo.

- e você?

- ADORO comer.- disse Miroku- Como de tudo.

- E demais também.- riu Sango

- Quantas tatuagens você tem?

- cinco.- disse Miroku

- Cinco? Pode mostrar?

- claro- disse Miroku Tirando a blusa

- Mas olha o tamanho desse dragão.

- A mais recente foi essa na perna- disse ele mostrando

- Filma isso! Se eu não me engano está escrito o nome de sua mulher não?

- Sim... – disse Miroku

- Diga-me Miroku como é ser pai aos 21 anos... você é novo... Bonito. É difícil?

- Não, até que não. Deve ter sido difícil pra Sango, que agora tem duas crianças pra cuidar- Riu Miroku- Eu não paro um segundo.

- eu, é quem sei- disse Sango.- Ou ele ta correndo, brincando, pulando ou ta comendo, só para quando dorme. Antes de sermos pais, a gente ficava acordado por 58 horas e dormia 24... Eu lembro de como ele me cansava... Tirava o fôlego.

- e até hoje tiro- riu Miroku

- E esse jeito de pervertido que ele tem?- disse Júlia.

- Bom, isso ela controla- disse Miroku- Ela sabe que é a única... E que eu sou insaciável.

- qual foi a ultima vez que rolou? Não se encabulem... todos somos jovens. Querermos saber a média de alguém que vai fazer sucesso.

- se vocês tivessem se atrasado cinco minutos, teria rolado agora pouco- disse Miroku

- e quanto ao emprego?

- Ninguém precisa esconder que faz dois messes, que a Sango virou modelo né? Mas eu também trabalho. Era modelo também, mas fazia faculdade de direito

- e o Brasil?

- Estamos adorando...- disse Miroku- é uma terra linda, cheia de gente alegre...

- quanto tempo vocês pretendem ficar aqui.

- de inicio era só até o Miroku ser eliminado ou até ele ganhar o campeonato... mas eu assinei um contrato com a M.officer. vo aparece na tv!- disse Sango

- e o rap?

- é o que eu saco, saco? Tem nada melhor pra eu fazer. Além de ficar com a minha família- disse Miroku

- vocês já sofreram na vida?

- já.- disse Sango

- O que?

- A morte de entes, a separação da minha família. No caso da Sango, ela já chegou a atrair um psicopata. – disse Miroku

-obrigada- disse a moça- Sou Júlia, cobertura total do campeonato que a gente manja

Enquanto isso no Japão

- Kouga! É o Miroku na tv!- gritou Ayame.- Olha cá!

- é só um cara muito parecido.

- é nada!- disse a mãe de Miroku que estava recebendo os amigos do filho na missa de sétimo dia!!- Vamos direto pro Brasil!

**Continua**

**Será que a Sango vai ganhar uma sogra? Será que o Johan vai comer jujuba? Será que o Miroku vai conseguir comer bife em vez de pipoca de microondas pelo resto de sua vida? Onde estará Kagome? Será que Naraku vai desencanar? Será que o Kouga já teve lombriga?**

**Essas e outras perguntas serão respondidas nos próximos capítulos de Hip love hop!! e...**

**- PARA TUDO!!**

**Seu gay!! Para de me assustar!!**

**- Oi gravata!!**

**Pela milésima vez, eu NÃO uso gravatas**

**- ignorando Eu sou o mause-pad da Ana e vim responder os comentários dus meus amigos!!**

**Hei!! Abusado!! EU FAÇO ISSO!!**

**- no dia que você for deus talvez.**

**EU JÁ FUI!!**

**- ah é? Que irônico.**

**Você nem sabe o que quer dizer isso?**

**- Ta e daí?**

**Deixa... Vamos responder então!!**

Paula-Chan- Muito original sua fanfic, por favor continue! Ah não deixe de lado as musicas do Racionais, Consciência Humana ou MVBill eu adoro ouvir as musicas desses caras.

"... Otários fardados que vam se fuder, se liga, se liga que já bola já bola, se liga que qualquer otário na nossa banca não cola, que fique, que fique que fique ligeiro nesa porra nós somos sempres suspeitos..." ·  
" Direto do hospício que chamam de favela, aqui mais um maluco que não acredita em novela, se a vida é bela na tela tudo bem quem é loko como eu fecha a camisa de força também, minha loucura é simples de ser confundida me transformar em canibal preto suicida..."

**Muito loco guria!! Vo Usa sim essas músicas e conto contigo pra escolher a primeira música que o Miroku Vai cantar no concurso... vão ser cinco opções de raps nacionais, a qual o povo pode votar e escolher, Isso tudo no próximo capitulo, Não se esqueça de continuar lendo e voltar sempre... Muitos beijos, Nani.**

**- Em primeiro lugar obrigado, por escrever esse comentário... Só fiquei triste pq você não falou nada de mim!! Mas tudo bem. Pq eu tenho certeza que você me adorou!! Volte sempre Mause-pad**

**Lari-chan- **Oi!

Voltei pra atormentar vc com minhas reviews sem sentido Mas vc devia ser mais legal com o mouse pad, ele é legal tb, e engraçado E sobre o titulo do cap, ñ divia ser "Começo de uma longa inamizade!" devia ser "Começo de uma longa beijação!", vc viu quanto beijo!? O Miroku é safado até sendo ameaçado de morte¬¬

**Fala Lari-chan. APOIANDO DE NOVO O TRASTE?? NÃO ACREDITO!!! Eca. Enquanto a fic, Não se preocupe, Eu vou atualiza-la na primeira semana de fevereiro, eu espero. Elees vão se beijar muito, mas vão sofrer muito, pq eu sou má! risada maléfica. Espero que leia sempre esse besteirol!! Adoro suas reviews!! Kiss Ana**

**- ELA ME AMA!! ELA ME AMA!! Obrigada por me citar na sua fic... Eu sei que eu sou legal, gostoso, perfeito!! E muito humilde também!! Essa daí pra gostar de mim?? Ruim hein.. todo dia ela me esfrega um mause nojento!!! ELA ME ODEIA!! Quer me adotar??**

**Nunes Angels-**Aew mtu boa tua fic eim? To adorando, to esperando po proximo cap ok? Tomara ki miroku se de bem com a sango (eu sei ki vaum se dar bm, so falei isso pq nun tenhu uq dize -.-")...entaum eh isso aew bju...

**Eles vão se dar bem!! Olhou esse capitulo?? VocÊ tem que esperá-los se darem mal... Pq dae a fic fica legal... Esse amorzinho melodramático é porre né!! Mas tudo bem eu prometo que ainda eles vão brigar muito e que vão se separar e que isso daqui pode virar novela mexicana (não pode não... Só falei pra assustar XD) **

**- Nada a declarar.**

_**Bem é isso... eu queria atualiza antes, mas tava triste pelos poucos comentários... poxa povo... Na custa nada comentar XD e eu me sinto mais encorajada a escrever... sério mesmo... Bom mas blz... Eu to indo agora... Bjos!!**_


	5. 5º capitulo

**Extra! Extra! Saiba tudo sobre a vida amorosa de Sango! Extra! Extra! Saiba tudo sobre a televisão e a sala de estar da casa de Miroku! Extra! Extra! Saiba tudo sobre o dia, em que faltava 5 dias pro concurso baiano! Extra! Extra! Saiba tudo sobre o ventre de Sango! **

Era de madrugada quando Miroku levantou-se. Ele havia acordado com um barulho. No geral ele era acostumado a dormir no total silencio, mas havia um barulho vindo da sala. A tv estava ligada. Miroku ouviu um espirro e estranhou muito. Afinal se Sango ainda estava dormindo e Johan também, nenhum dos dois podiam ter feito. Saiu rapidamente do quarto, com cuidado pra não acordar ninguém. Com passos lentos e com muito medo, Miroku andou. Ele era bem cagão sim, mas quem não se amedrontaria, com a situação, ainda mais sabendo que um maníaco, sabe-se lá porque, estava atrapalhando a vida do casal? Abriu a porta do corredor, que dava acesso á sala. O breu era interrompido pela luz forte da televisão. Como não avistou ninguém, Miroku pegou o controle e desligou-a. Ele já ia se virando quando de repente alguém lhe disse pelas costas:

- Oi

Sabe quando você gela? Quando todas as partes do seu corpo parecem presas por uma roupa de metal muito fria e apertada? Foi mais ou menos assim que Miroku se sentiu ao ouvir a palavra. Ele se virou e tentou ver a face do ser que estava protegido pelas trevas que agora dominavam completamente a sala.

- você não deve se lembrar de mim- Continuou- Ou deve? Não, Acho que não. Você não viveu toda sua vida nas ruas imundas de Tóquio, sendo marginalizado por simplesmente existir! Você não seria capaz de sobreviver um minuto nas avenidas. Se não fosse a Sango. Mas e se ela não estivesse aqui? Será que você sobreviveria?

- Por que diabos você está me dizendo isso?- perguntou Miroku.

- Faça um teste- sussurrou A voz grossa e forte da pessoa que estava presente com Miroku, mas ele nem teve tempo de perceber na voz, pois Um choro de bebê começou a fluir do quarto onde Johan e Sango estavam. Um choro de bebê. E ao mesmo tempo em que o Pai adotivo da criança foi atender seu choro, o estranho abriu a porta e sumiu do apartamento.

Sango havia acordado com o choro do bebê, e já estava com o Pequeno no colo, quando Miroku entrou apressado pelo quarto.

- Acordado essa hora Miro...

Antes mesmo de Sango completar o nome dele, Miroku a empurrou para cama.e em menos de um segundo, o metal cortou o corpo do jovem que caiu no chão.

Já devia ter passado muito tempo desde daquela noite. Mas Miroku não sabia muito bem _quanto. _Também não sabia se quer o que havia acontecido com ele ou _quem _havia feito aquilo com ele. A única coisa que o rapaz sabia é quê sua cabeça estava doendo demais pra que pudesse pensar nisso tudo de uma só vez. E não o ajudou muito saber que estava um dia claro, e muito ensolarado, como todos os dias em que estivera nesse país. Mesmo com muita dificuldade, abriu os olhos e tentou andar. Virou-se na cama, pôs os dois pés no chão e apoiou-sena parede. Esperava a qualquer momento se deparar com aquela pessoa, querendo acabar o serviço. Mas não. A única pessoa que viu naquele quarto era sua namorada dormindo numa poltrona de tão cansada, com Johan no colo, que apesar de acordado estava em silencio. Miroku tentou chegar até eles, porem não agüentou e beijou o chão acordando a namorada, noiva ou seja lá o que ela já é, porque nem a narradora de vocês sabe o que esses dois são agora. Mas ao acordar, Sango correu pra ajuda-lo.

- Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?- perguntou Miroku ao deitar novamente na cama.

- Algumas noites- disse Sango. – Eu não sei bem quantas.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

- Uma bala te atingiu.

-Quem...

- Não sei, Miroku, não sei- disse Sango- o que importa é que você está vivo.

- Onde que acertou?

- Aqui.- disse Sango tocando numa cicatriz no abdômen do rapaz- não sei que órgão tem aqui, mas foi onde tiraram a bala.

- Sango, e o concurso?

- Não se preocupe com isso agora.

- mas eu preciso me preocupar, quantos dias faltam?

- cinco.

- CINCO DIAS?

- Miroku não grite!

- Desculpe... Desculpe... Mas faltam só cinco dias... é pouco tempo. Eu não vou ter tempo de nada!

- Você vai vencer, garoto- disse Sango- pense positivo, você vai vencer.

- Sango?

- Diga.

- Como você conheceu o naraku?

- Bom, é meio comprida a historia.

- Eu ainda tenho algum tempo até levar alta.- suspirou ele.

- Você lembra quando eu te contei sobre ele no avião?

- Sim, ele era inimigo da Shikon no tama, que queria a pedra de qualquer jeito e mais algumas coisinhas, mas não me disse como isso aconteceu.

- ta. Mas não fique pasmo.Quando eu era ainda menina de rua, eu tinha uma única amiga. Nidoriko. Ela carregava uma pedra no pescoço desde que me entendo por gente, e essa pedra era a jóia de quatro almas. Nidoriko era viciada em crack e o cara que fornecia crack pra ela, era primo do amigo do tio da neta da irmã de Naraku. Então um dia, nós duas conhecemos toda essa fila de gente, num concurso de grafite que eu participava.

-e quantos anos você tinha nisso tudo?

- doze ou treze...- suspirou Sango- Mas continuando, Naraku acolheu eu e Nidoriko num antigo porão de guerra, que estava abaixo do shopping. Ele cuidou da gente, ele e os amigos dele. Sesshoumaru e Inu-yasha. Cuidaram também.

- Pare, mas o Inu-yasha não tem 18 anos? ele devia ter a sua idade.

- não.ele tem 68. e o irmão dele mais de 102. – disse Sango

- Meu deus.

- Eles não envelhecem nunca. Podem estar com mil anos e terão a mesma cara.

- Ah... Então continua- Disse Miroku tentando absorver tanta informação

- Quando eu comecei a namorar o Naraku, e foi na mesma época que ele descobriu sobre a jóia que andava no pescoço de Nidoriko.

- a jóia legendária, que tem todos os poderes. Capaz de transformar o fraco em forte.– disse Miroku se lembrando que estudou na faculdade.

- Naraku era apenas um humano. Certo dia ele roubou a jóia e matou nidoriko, e usou-a para se transformar em youkai completo. E por alguns dias ninguém teve noticia dele.

- e como vocês recuperaram a jóia?

- Ele voltou, pra buscar-me.

- como?

- eu estava sentada próxima da arvore sagrada. Como as pessoas chamam-na hoje. Foi onde Inu-yasha e sesshoumaru tiraram a jóia do poder de Naraku, forçando-o a fugir. Ele havia voltado pra me buscar. Mas isso já faz 3 anos, não tem porque você ficar com essa cara de ciúmes, ta bom?

- Sango, você jura que não tem mais nada haver com esse cara?

- Que pergunta é essa Miroku? Até parece que não confia em mim.

- Deixa de bobagem, vem cá, deixa-me sentir teu cheiro- disse Miroku abraçando Sango

- Miroku, daqui a pouco o medico vem fazer alguns exames em você, eu vou voltar pra casa. Mais tarde eu venho te buscar. Eu trouxe aqui algumas letras de rap. As 10 que PODEM ser pedidas a você.

- Vou ter que cantar 10 MUSICAS?

- Não.. Só uma musica você vai apresentar, mas você tem que saber todas... ninguém sabe o nome da musica que cada uma vai cantar.

- ta. Ta bom.

-Ah, e eu vo ta fora de casa hoje. Tenho que comprar suas roupas. E a Julia vem aqui depois, te entrevistar... Mas eu acho que não vou estar aqui. Então se vira menino.

- Sango?

- Diga

- Toma cuidado com a televisão.

- Anh... Pode deixar.- disse Sango mas ela pensava Será que ele pirou?

Já era mais de uma da tarde, quando Sango chegou em casa com seu filho, em vez de entrar, ela preferiu levar o bebê para a areia.Enquanto ela caminhava, com o bebe em seu colo, brincando com um cachorro de borracha, seguia numa direção certa. O sul. Ela devia ter caminhado já duas horas, quando chegou ao seu destino, um barzinho mau-encarado e pouco limpo. Ela adentrou o estabelecimento, abriu uma porta vermelha que dizia "Dispensa" quando um rapaz tocou seu ombro

- você não pode entrar ai moça. – disse ele, em seguida ela se virou

- Não me reconhece mais?- disse ela virando-se e tirando os óculos escuros- Quem você acha que eu sou?

- Senhorita Sango? Faz mais de dois anos que não te vejo! Por onde esteve?

- é por ai.- disse Sango- Agora se não se importa

- Claro, claro!

Era mais que lógico porque Sango não ia mais lá, alem de ser um bar nojento, Sango não tinha mais porquês para visitar seu ex.

- Naraku- exclamou Sango, ao entrar pela porta vermelha e chegar ao centro da sala- eu to aqui. Pode sair.

- Sango?- exclamou uma garota de seus aproximados 14 anos.- ele nos disse que vinha. Acompanhe-me.

Havia uma escada para o andar superior na casa de Naraku. Elas subiram-nas, e ao chegar ao topo, Naraku estava sentado em um sofá vermelho fumando um charuto (clássico).

- A que nos deve a visita?- disse Naraku se aproximando de Sango, que ainda carregava Johan no colo.- pode se retirar Kanna- em seguida a menina desceu as escadas

- Não se faça de cínico, naraku.- Disse Sango- Onde está ele?

- Ele quem?

- O meu filho.

**Continua...**

**Olá pessoas. Eu sei que a fic tava enrolando demais, mas enfim estamos chegando ao concurso na Bahia, que é a razão dessa historia. Bom vocês devem estar se perguntando, O que essa menina louca, está fazendo com o mundo das fics? Atualizando. É... Enfim as coisas estão se esclarecendo. E o principal, o doido do meu mause pad. Aprovou esse capitulo aeeeee...**

_MP:Eu não aprovei não!_

**Pra vocês verem como ele é tímido . Bom pessoas, eu vou responder os comentários que eu amei... Amei muito sério..****então hoje só porque eu to bem humorada eu vo deixa o mause pad responder comigo e não vou reclamar e nem bater nele **

_MP:Isso Gravata! Ta ficando esperta!_

**E talvez eu não consiga cumprir a promessa.**

_MP: err... Vamos aos comentários?_

Asakura Kino- I**sso apenas prova minha má falação de inglês, e a má qualidade de ensino no inglês do meu colégio. Alem de significar outra coisa, eu preciso de uma escola de inglês urgente xD**

_Olahhh amiguita! Que bom que você comentou! Volte sempre!_

Amanda e Luana- **Oiiiieee... Eu também acho que tem poucas fics de Sango e Miroku, não só de universo alternativo mas no geral... já olhou quantas tem em inglês? Se eu soubesse falar... A gente ta precisando mesmo de mais fics assim... Aproveito o fato pra fazer um apelo, postem mais fics desse casal!**

_Eu ainda acho que a única loca que é apaixonada pro escrever fics Sango e Miroku é a Anna Mesmo... eu queria aproveita pra dize, que a Ana ta fazendo uma fic nova que ela vai começar a postar quando acabar essa. E Que a fic "Encanto dos Golfinhos" vai voltar alterada, porque aquela versão valha-me deus Anna né?_

**Quieto... Quieto...**

Lari-chan-**O QUE? Não sou eu que brigo com ele... é ele que briga comigo! E não esquenta meu psicólogo disse que tem cura... e isso é normal meu mesmo... Eu amo matar os outros Eu suponho que eles tenham usado éter pra levar o Sesshy e o Inu. Ou algo do gênero O.o e pode sim me chamar de anninha xD **

_Enfim a minha fã veio falar! Eu te amo muito menina... é a única loca que vem comentando sempre em todos os capítulos nesse besteirol ambulante e desmentindo a Anna, é ELA que briga comigo!_

**NÃO SOU NÃO!**

_É sim!_

**Agora você vai ver Sai correndo em busca da tesoura que ela comprou da Narazé xD"**

_Tchau pessoas vou salvar o meu tecido, antes que essa louca volte! Muitos beijos e espero que comentem!_

**P.S: Eu reescrevi os diálogos, afim que os travessões aparecessem, pra desconfundir o povo ok?**


	6. E começa a disputa

Nós somos da cobertura especial sobre o concurso da Bahia e estamos aqui no hospital Miguel Adão em Salvador para falar sobre o atentado ao participante número 23, o representante do conhecido grupo shikon no tama, do Japão. O rapaz foi baleado nessa madrugada...

Enquanto a repórter dava os detalhes por fora, Miroku estava deitado na cama atrás jogando um daqueles games MADE IN TAIWAN que Sango havia deixado lá para distraí-lo. É lógico que ele imaginava que Sango estava em casa ou no supermercado comprando mais carne para ele comer bife quando recebesse alta... Credo bife de novo? Será que Sango nunca se tocaria que ele gostava mesmo é do bom e velho hambúrguer com batatas fritas?

então vamos conversar com a vitima- disse a jornalista- Miroku, como você se sente?

sem um rim e só com 70 do meu intestino u.u

estamos falando de maneira profissional, acha que isso foi um atentado para eliminar os concorrentes?

Não o.o

e por que não?

Porque se fizessem isso, fariam direito e atirariam no meu peito logo!

Não passou pela sua cabeça que isso pode ser uma ameaça de morte? Você não tem medo?

Eu não...

Nossa como você é corajoso- interrompeu a moça- no seu lugar eu estaria me matando de medo só de imaginar que um maníaco estaria tentando acabar comigo

Bem O.o ...

é esse o espírito da coisa... corajoso até o fim, que pode ser mais um tiro no seu peito vindo da sacada do seu apartamento!

Mas...

Aqui é Julia para o canal mundo!

O.o "Onde Sango foi arranjar essa figura?" - foi o que pensou Miroku

Já no bar onde Sango se encontrava frente a frente com Naraku, as coisas pareciam bem menos descontraídas.

Seu filho?- perguntou Naraku- está nos seus braços

Não se faça de bobo.- disse Sango- você sabe que eu estou falando de Kohaku.

Ah, você está falando do _nosso_ filho?

Onde está ele?

Não importa.- disse Naraku- legalmente ele é só meu.

O que não me importa é o que o juizado decidiu... Importa-me com a saúde dele!

Ora, mas se você quer vê-lo podemos fazer um trato.

Trato Naraku?

Aumentamos a aposta.- disse ele confiante como se tivesse ensaiado.

O QUE?

Simples, se vocês vencerem eu entrego Kohaku aos seus cuidados, devolvo os participantes, e ainda deixo vocês ficarem com a jóia.

E se... e se perdermos?

se perderem, a jóia fica comigo, os seus amigos morrem , e você

e eu?

você volta para mim.

SURTOU?

é uma boa aposta. Pense terá o kohaku de qualquer forma ao seu lado.

Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas não quero que Miroku saiba disso. – disse Sango- também quero que pare de atirar nele! Que pare de invadir meu apartamento,

eu ainda não pus os pés para dentro daquele imóvel.

E isso vale também para Kagura, Kanna e todo o resto do povo.

Quanto a isso, conversamos depois.

ta, então eu to indo embora. Mas espero que cumpra com a sua parte do contrato.

você conhece minha palavra.

dias se passaram até que Miroku finalmente recebesse alta e pegasse um táxi para ir pra casa, pq como Sango avisou por telefone depois que soube que ele ficaria mais tempo no hospital, ela não voltaria para buscá-lo.

Sango? Chegei!- disse ele- onde está você?

Na cozinha- disse Sango.

Miroku entrou na cozinha sentindo um cheiro delicioso de batata frita. E não deu outra lá estava Sango fazendo seu prato preferido.

batata frita!- disse Sango, como o concurso é amanha, achei que te mimar não faria tão mau assim.

Acertou- disse Miroku beijando o rosto de Sango.- onde está Johan?

ele esta dormindo- disse Sango colocando a batata na mesa

ah ta.

Miroku, o que você acha de mais um filho?

ah num sei... perae, isso não quer dizer que você está, grávida?

Não, não.- disse Sango que continuava a limpar a cozinha- claro que não.

Ahhhh aquilo ali é o dvd daquele filme?

Acho que é O.o- disse Sango

Vamos ver? Tava doido pra ver esse filme... não deu pra ir lá no Japão... Nem sabia que tinha estreado aqui.

o Inu trouxe dos estados unidos quando ele foi mês passado.

Vamos ver?

pode ir indo, leva as batatas também- disse Sango- eu vo fazer pipoca.

ta, pega aquele bagaço ali também- disse ele apontando para uma camisinha no balcão e indo para a sala

ai.- suspirou Sango, enquanto ela pegava a pipoca de microondas no armário

Assim o casal assistiu ao filme, e dormiu em seguida. Quando Miroku acordou na madrugada seguinte, levantou e olhou-se no espelho.

Os cabelos lhe haviam crescido um pouco. Os olhos continuavam azuis profundos, a cicatriz na boca da queda que havia levado na cozinha dias antes de ser seqüestrado já havia desaparecido. E naquela noite iria pela primeira vez na vida cantar um rap na frente de mais 600 mil pessoas. Pegou as folhas das musicas, e releu-as, eram 10 raps... mas só um seria cobrado... Ele não fazia a mínima idéia de qual seria... em seguida pegou uma folha que sango havia lhe dado sobre as chaves... seriam 42 participantes de 24 paises. Desses 42 sobrariam 30. Dos 30 sobrariam 12 e dos doze, oito. Em seguida só 4 continuariam na disputa, até chegar aos últimos dois. Dentre eles, um seria o grande campeão. Que sinceramente, ele todos os sobreviventes da Shikon no tama esperavam que fosse: Miroku.

Ele Se levantou repetindo mais uma vez os versos do que lhe seria cobrado. Enquanto Sango dormia atormentada por um pesadelo, o qual Naraku matava Miroku, Johan crescia culpando-a pela morte dos pais verdadeiros dele, seu filho Kohaku havia sido levado para longe de si, e ela era obrigada a conviver dia após dia com Naraku que insistia que queria mais um herdeiro.

Amanheceu... Os raios de sol acariciaram e acordaram Sango, ela abriu os olhos e sorriu, há muito tempo não dormia tanto. Ela se levantou e seguiu pra sala onde Miroku estava sentado lendo a folha de chaves do concurso.

Ainda nisso?

só to preocupado... vão ser eliminados 12 participantes logo de cara

ano passado era 20.

Sango? Quem participou ano passado?

Juan, muitooo gente boa...

Olha que eu fico com ciumes...

Não precisa ficar- disse Sango beijando de leve os labios de Miroku- você é o meu favorito.

Sou?

é...- disse ela - Por falar nisso, vou preparar seu café da manhã. E pare de ler isso- ela tirou os papeis das maos de Miroku- nao faz bem.- em seguida seguiu a cozinha.

* * *

-Senhoras e senhores de todo o brasil... Estamos aqui para corbrir o grande premio dos rappers anonimos de todo o país... O grande vencerdor levará, uma casa no seu país no valor de 100 mil doláres, dois carros, fornecidos por um de nosso patrocinadores a empresa Ford (propaganda básica xD), Um Iate, duas lanchas, sete pranchas de surf, mais duzentos milhões de doláres e o trofeu de melhor do ano, um contrato com uma gravadora por 3 anos. Hoje a noite veremos a primeira apresentação dos participantes, E agora prestem atenção porque vamos ver pelo telão as musicas que cada um irá cantar...

Sango... eu to bem? Essa roupa nao ta mto grudada? Não tem pouca corrente?

Está lindo- disse Sango o beijando.- olha a tela ali... Nossa... mas aquele rap é mto foda... O cara vai precisa de folego hein...

18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 ali!

Você estudou essa nao é?

Aham...

Ta... vamos la que tá valendo a Kagome essa...- disse Sango- só precisamos dela, no minimo! Ela sabe preparar muito bem pra esses concursos...

Ta...- disse Miroku sentando no sofá de uma sala aonde ficavam os participantes e seus acompanhantes..

Bom, agora vamos esperar...

E vindo direto do Japão, um cara de muita responsábilidade, para tentar continuar a manter o troféu na Shikon no tama, Miroku!

Vai lá...- disse Sango enquanto ele entrava no palco...

A luz cegava Miroku, mas ele nao tinha tempo nenhum de tentar achar alguém... e nem iria achar, pensava ele, afinal o país era totalmente desconhecido, simplesmente entrou com um microfone na mão, e um pouco nervoso, se firmou no palco...

(Mini Grande Ps: As frases escritas em negrito entre a letra da música são as açoes de Miroku, durante sua performace..)

São Paulo, dia 1º de outubro de 1992, 8h da manhã.

**(ele começou a andar de leve... Miroku estava muito nervoso, mas tentava conter isso)**  
Aqui estou, mais um dia.  
Sob o olhar sanguinário do vigia.  
Você não sabe como é caminhar com a cabeça na mira de  
uma HK.  
Metralhadora alemã ou de Israel.  
Estraçalha ladrão que nem papel.  
Na muralha, em pé, mais um cidadão José.  
Servindo o Estado, um PM bom.  
Passa fome, metido a Charles Bronson.  
Ele sabe o que eu desejo.  
Sabe o que eu penso.  
O dia tá chuvoso. O clima tá tenso.  
Vários tentaram fugir, eu também quero.  
Mas de um a cem, a minha chance é zero.  
Será que Deus ouviu minha oração?  
Será que o juiz aceitou a apelação?  
Mando um recado lá pro meu irmão:  
Se tiver usando droga, tá ruim na minha mão.  
Ele ainda tá com aquela mina.  
Pode crer, moleque é gente fina.  
Tirei um dia a menos ou um dia a mais, sei lá...  
Tanto faz, os dias são iguais.  
Acendo um cigarro, vejo o dia passar.  
Mato o tempo pra ele não me matar.  
Homem é homem, mulher é mulher.  
Estuprador é diferente, né?  
Toma soco toda hora, ajoelha e beija os pés,  
e sangra até morrer na rua 10.  
Cada detento uma mãe, uma crença.  
Cada crime uma sentença.  
Cada sentença um motivo, uma história de lágrima,  
sangue, vidas e glórias, abandono, miséria, ódio,  
sofrimento, desprezo, desilusão, ação do tempo.  
Misture bem essa química.  
Pronto: eis um novo detento  
Lamentos no corredor, na cela, no pátio.  
Ao redor do campo, em todos os cantos.  
Mas eu conheço o sistema, meu irmão, hã...  
Aqui não tem santo.  
Rátátátá... preciso evitar  
que um safado faça minha mãe chorar.  
Minha palavra de honra me protege  
pra viver no país das calças bege.  
Tic, tac, ainda é 9h40.

**(Ele se empolgou e começou a chegar perto das pessoas na platéia que ouviam com atenção parecendo gostar, até...)**  
O relógio da cadeia anda em câmera lenta.  
Ratatatá, mais um metrô vai passar.  
Com gente de bem, apressada, católica.  
Lendo jornal, satisfeita, hipócrita.  
Com raiva por dentro, a caminho do Centro.  
Olhando pra cá, curiosos, é lógico.  
Não, não é não, não é o zoológico  
Minha vida não tem tanto valor  
quanto seu celular, seu computador.  
Hoje, tá difícil, não saiu o sol.  
Hoje não tem visita, não tem futebol.  
Alguns companheiros têm a mente mais fraca.  
Não suportam o tédio, arruma quiaca.  
Graças a Deus e à Virgem Maria.  
Faltam só um ano, três meses e uns dias.  
Tem uma cela lá em cima fechada.  
Desde terça-feira ninguém abre pra nada.  
Só o cheiro de morte no lençol.  
Um preso se enforcou com o lençol.  
Qual que foi? Quem sabe? Não conta.  
Ia tirar mais uns seis de ponta a ponta (...)  
Nada deixa um homem mais doente  
que o abandono dos parentes.  
Aí moleque, me diz: então, cê qué o quê?  
A vaga tá lá esperando você.  
Pega todos seus artigos importados.  
Seu currículo no crime e limpa o rabo.  
A vida bandida é sem futuro.  
Sua cara fica branca desse lado do muro.  
Já ouviu falar de Lucífer?  
Que veio do Inferno com moral.  
Um dia... no Carandiru, não... ele é só mais um.  
Comendo rango azedo com pneumonia...  
Aqui tem mano de Osasco, do Jardim D'Abril, Parelheiros,  
Mogi, Jardim Brasil, Bela Vista, Jardim Angela,  
Heliópolis, Itapevi, Paraisópolis.  
Ladrão sangue bom tem moral na quebrada.

**(Ele se levantou e começou a andar novamente longe das pessoas)**  
Mas pro Estado é só um número, mais nada.  
Nove pavilhões, sete mil homens.  
Que custam trezentos reais por mês, cada.  
Na última visita, o neguinho veio aí.  
Trouxe umas frutas, Marlboro, Free...  
Ligou que um pilantra lá da área voltou.  
Com Kadett vermelho, placa de Salvador.  
Pagando de gatão, ele xinga, ele abusa  
com uma nove milímetros embaixo da blusa.  
Brown: "Aí neguinho, vem cá, e os manos onde é que tá?  
Lembra desse cururu que tentou me matar?"  
Blue: "Aquele puta ganso, pilantra corno manso.  
Ficava muito doido e deixava a mina só.  
A mina era virgem e ainda era menor.  
Agora faz chupeta em troca de pó!"  
Brown: "Esses papos me incomoda.  
Se eu tô na rua é foda..."  
Blue: "É, o mundo roda, ele pode vir pra cá."  
Brown: "Não, já, já, meu processo tá aí.  
Eu quero mudar, eu quero sair.  
Se eu trombo esse fulano, não tem pá, não tem pum.  
E eu vou ter que assinar um cento e vinte e um."  
Amanheceu com sol, dois de outubro.  
Tudo funcionando, limpeza, jumbo.  
De madrugada eu senti um calafrio.  
Não era do vento, não era do frio.  
Acertos de conta tem quase todo dia.  
Ia ter outra logo mais, eu sabia.  
Lealdade é o que todo preso tenta.  
Conseguir a paz, de forma violenta.  
Se um salafrário sacanear alguém,  
leva ponto na cara igual Frankestein  
Fumaça na janela, tem fogo na cela.  
Fudeu, foi além, se pã, tem refém.  
Na maioria, se deixou envolver  
por uns cinco ou seis que não têm nada a perder.  
Dois ladrões considerados passaram a discutir.  
Mas não imaginavam o que estaria por vir.  
Traficantes, homicidas, estelionatários.  
Uma maioria de moleque primário.  
Era a brecha que o sistema queria.  
Avise o IML, chegou o grande dia.  
Depende do sim ou não de um só homem.  
Que prefere ser neutro pelo telefone.  
Ratatatá, caviar e champanhe.  
Fleury foi almoçar, que se foda a minha mãe!  
Cachorros assassinos, gás lacrimogêneo...  
quem mata mais ladrão ganha medalha de prêmio!  
O ser humano é descartável no Brasil.  
Como modess usado ou bombril.  
Cadeia? Claro que o sistema não quis.  
Esconde o que a novela não diz.

**(ele avistou alguém conhecido na parte VIP do show e se aproximou)**  
Ratatatá! sangue jorra como água.  
Do ouvido, da boca e nariz.  
O Senhor é meu pastor...  
perdoe o que seu filho fez.  
Morreu de bruços no salmo 23,  
sem padre, sem repórter.  
sem arma, sem socorro.  
Vai pegar HIV na boca do cachorro.  
Cadáveres no poço, no pátio interno.  
Adolf Hitler sorri no inferno!  
O Robocop do governo é frio, não sente pena.  
Só ódio e ri como a hiena.  
Ratatatá, Fleury e sua gangue  
vão nadar numa piscina de sangue.  
Mas quem vai acreditar no meu depoimento?  
Dia 3 de outubro, diário de um detento."

**(ele havia visto sua mãe, por um momento, mas logo se retirou por vergonha de encará-la...)**

Falo Bahia...- gritou Miroku antes de sair...

Você foi ótimo Miroku- disse Sango o beijando quando ele voltou para a sala...

Eu vi... Sango eu vi

Você Viu o que?

Minha mãe...

Continua...

_14 de abril de 2005 ás 20:55...Eu sou o Mause pad e estou aproveitando que a Nani foi tomar banho e estou escrevendo por ela... Sinto muito mas nao dá tempo de responder os comentários... Eu prometo que respondo no proximo capitulo tudo Bem?_

_Estou indo... Espero que me recupere do ataque de tesouradas que vou sofrer quando ela sair do banho... Se alguem ler isso prova que meu plano foi um sucesso... Estou indo..._

_Bjuss_


	7. Kagome

_Caros leitores...  
Aqui é a Nani iniciando mais um capitulo dessa fic, quero informar que enquanto ela estah sendo escrita, meu mause-pad está em coma... Não sei como, mas assim que eu saí do banho carregando uma tesoura que meu irmão havia deixado no banheiro sabe-se-lá-porque ele saiu correndo e pulou a janela... infelizmente nós moramos num sobrado e estávamos no segundo andar, então ele bateu a cabeça nas pedras que formam a calçada do meu jardim na queda... Acredito que até o final da escrita ele estará melhor... e também aproveito essa nota pra avisar que vou parar de escrever com travessão (-) porque esse site não o reproduz... Então vou escrever com as seguintes legendas: _

San-Sango.

_Mir-Miroku._

_?-Alguém que eu já falo quem eh._

_Kag-Kagome_

_Nar-Naraku_

_Ka-Kagura_

_Inu-Inu-yasha P_

_Ju-Julia_

_Por-porteiro_

_Kou-Kouga_

_MM-Mãe de Miroku._

_PM-Pai de Miroku_

_Obrigada _

**7º Capitulo PARTE I: Minha querida sogra...**

San-Ta burro Miroku? Sua mãe?  
Mir-Sério!

San-Aham... Sei...

Mir-Era ela sim... do jeitinho que eu deixei-a antes de ir... de ir pra você...

San-Miroku, trate de esquecer isso... A gente NÃO pode por tudo a perder por causa de uma dondoca que é parecida com a sua mãe...

Mir-Eu sei... mas...

San-Shi Ela o beijou os lábios... você deve estar cansado... Provavelmente está sentindo falta dela... ta é duro, mas tem muita gente em jogo.

Mir-você tem razão...- disse ele sentando-se numa poltrona ao lado do carrinho de bebê onde Johan dormia

San-Então relaxa- disse ela sentando no colo dele e o abraçando...

Mir-eu vou tentar- disse ele acariciando os cabelos dela- eu vou tentar

San-é claro que você iria passar pra segunda fase Miroku. E ainda passou bem 12º colocado! Kagome é nossa!

Mir-é... Eu passei- disse ele sorrindo enquanto empurrava o carrinho vazio de Johan (que estava no colo de Sango) pelo estacionamento do concurso...- Mas porque estamos passando por aqui?

San-você sabe dirigir? Tem carteira?

Mir-Tenho.

San-Então ta vendo aquele Corcel ali do lado daquele focus massa rebaixado, turbinado, e que é seu?

Mir-to... perai o que você disse? Aquele Focus é meu?

San-Bom agora é... O cara do estacionamento onde ele tava trouxe ele aqui agora pouco. É o que a gente sempre usa por aqui...

Mir-chegando perto mas é muito lindo .

San-Vai ficar só olhando ou quer andar?- ela entregou uma chave nas mãos dele

Mir-Sango a campainha ta tocando- ele gritou enquanto tomava banho, mas não obteve resposta... Irritou-se um pouco e decidiu sair do chuveiro para ir atender ao interfone que tocava sem parar.

Mir-pegando um bilhete pendurado na geladeira e seguindo ao interfone-Ah maravilha a Sango foi por gasolina junto com o Johan, anh... Alô?

Por-Senhor miroku? Tem umas pessoas aqui querendo falar com você...

Mir-é uma garota de cabelos pretos?

Por-tem uma sim mas...

Mir-Então pode mandar subir... deve ser a Kagome...

Por-Sim senhor...

Kag-Bom dia Miroku- ela passou por ele

Mir-Kagome? Você está aqui?

Kag-é... acho que sim.

Mir-Como você chegou aqui

Kag-Nem me lembro... eu tava numa cela junto com o Sesshoumaru e de repente eu dormi e acordei naquele quarto verde...

Mir-O.o, mas se você está aqui quem está subindo?  
Kag-Anh?

**DIM DOM**

Kag-Abre lá...

Mir-Ta...- ele abriu a porta

?-Bom dia...

Mir- MÃE?

Kag-que história é essa de mãe Miroku?

Kag-Não acredito nisso!- disse ela enquanto ficava sabendo de como a mãe e o pai de Miroku haviam parado ali, e de como trouxeram Kouga e mais duas amigas de Miroku.- A Sango vai ficar muito puta da cara!

Mir-é... eu não sei? Ela vai te um ataque... no mínimo.

Kag-E não se esqueça da parte que ela te mata u.u

MM-quem é essa tal de Sango?  
Kouga pra kagome-Nossa mas que amiga linda que você arranjou hein Miroku... Oi gata qual seu signo?

Mir-Kouga isso não é hora pra dar em cima da minha cunhada... aff. To fudido. A Sango vai me matar quando ver vocês aqui...

PM-Quem diria... Miroku morrendo de medo da sua mulher  
MM Ah cala a boca! Agora o assunto é com ele! QUEM ele pensa que é pra se fingir de morto, enquanto vem com uma vagabunda pro Brasil?  
Mir Perae Vagabunda não... A sango não é uma vagabunda...

MM-Mas isso não importa... você volta já pro Japão comigo e com os meninos

Mir-Mãe, eu não posso a vida de muita gente depende desse concurso, KOUGA LARGA A KAGOME CARALHO!

**DIM DOM**

Mir-mãe a senhora trouxe mais alguém?

MM-Não...  
Kag-Deve ser a Sango

Mir - o Johan

San-Miroku abre logo essa porta eu preciso mandar fazer uma cópia dessa chave... nós precisamos entrar.

Mir-Já vai, Sango...- disse ele e detalhe! ele ainda estava somente com uma toalha amarrada na cintura.

San-Vamos logo que eu não tenho o dia todo...

Mir-Eu não sei onde está a chave...

San-Talvez na porta? E porque você trancou? eu tinha deixado encostada...

Miroku abrindo a porta Sango espero que você não me castre depois disso...

San-disso o ... quem são? Kagome você já chegou?

Kag-é...

MM-então essa é a vagabunda que iludiu meu filhinho?

San-Perae... Vagabunda não! Mas você disse... Filhinho?

Mir-é.

San-...

Mir-Sango...

PM-Pelo menos é bonita...

Mir-Pai!

PM-Bom dia, senhorita- disse ele beijando sua mão.- eu sou seu sogro, pelo menos o Miroku soube escolher bem... eu detestaria vê-lo casando com a filha do meu sócio...

San-Obrigada... eu acho.  
Mir-Sango... Esse é o meu pai, como ele disse seu sogro e essa é minha mãe.

San-Minha sogra?

Mir-Eu sei que isso não tava dizendo no folheto, mas veio junto.

MM-Deixem de besteira... Vamos Miroku! De volta pro Japão.

Mir-Não mãe... eu não posso ir.

MM-MAS VAI!

Mir-Mãe eu já tenho mas de 18 de anos...

MM-Miroku é bom o senhor me obedecer se não...

PM-Querida!

MM-QUIETO!

Kag-Será que eles são sempre tão amáveis assim?

MM-Eu quero que você vá pra casa e você Vai pra casa

Mir-Eu não posso e não quero ir pra casa, mãe...

MM-não importa o que você quer...  
Mir-IMPORTA SIM! EU NÃO QUERO, EU NÃO POSSO E EU NÃO VOU PRA TOQUIO DE NOVO! EU PRECISO FICAR AQUI POR CAUSA DO CONCURSO, DO MEU FILHO E DA MINHA MULHER OUVIU? ENTENDEU MÃE?

San pensa "Minha mulher? É a primeira vez que ele me chama assim com tanta certeza."

PM-melhor deixar o garoto...

MM -gnorando Escuta aqui moleque, só porque você encontrou a primeira vadia (VADIA NÃO!- gritou Sango mas foi ignorada também), e fez um filho nela não quer dizer que você sabe se cuidar... mas já que você quer quebrar a cara... Quebre sozinho... Meu filho nunca iria contra o que eu dissesse. Mas parece que eu não tenho mais filho- dizendo isso ela saiu e foi seguida pelos amigos de Miroku e pelo pai de Miroku.

Mir ...  
Sango deixando Johan no andador-você ainda pode ir.

Mir-eu não vou..- disse ele abraçando-a- eu não vou não, ela não entende que meu lugar é aqui

Kag - porque é agora que começa... esse é só o primeiro problema...

San-ocê está certa, amiga. É só o primeiro problema. Ainda temos muito que fazer não é?

Mir-Temos...

**7º Capitulo Parte II- a segunda parte da luta. **

Kag Bom Miroku, você ficou na 2ª categoria no concurso isso quer dizer que você vai cantar em inglês... Bom essa parte é um pouco diferente da primeira. Você sabe a musica que você vai cantar, mas essa exige muito fôlego porque é um dos maiores gênios do rap atual. Já ouviu falar do Eminem?

Mir- Claro... mas eu pensei que ia ser uma dele só lá pro final

Kag- Trata-se de Lose Yourself.

Mir- Mas tipo... ela não exige muito fôlego?

Kag- sim..- disse ela abrindo a bolsa- Por isso que você vai usar isso.

Mir- Uma bexiga

Kag- Quero que você fique enchendo e esvaziando isso, mais ou menos- ela consultou seu relógio- uma hora...

Mir- UMA HORA?

Kag- No mínimo!- disse ela pondo a bexiga em suas mãos.- Vamos logo que hoje já é sua apresentação.

Mir- ;.;  
Kag- Sem choro! Vamooosss..  
Mir- Tá bom.. Pega a bexiga  
San- Bom dia... Oi Kagome, eu trouxe a sua batatinha palha  
Kag- AHHHH ME DAH!  
San- Calma... Tah.. Tah ki!  
Kag- Abre o pakote  
San- Kagome, cuida bem do Miroku e do Johan hj viu?  
Kag- Porque?  
San- eu to indo pruma seção de fotos pra nova coleção da M.Oficer.  
Kag- Tah bom... Eu cuido direitinho dele!- Kagome passa a mão no cabelo de Johan que estava no sofá.  
San- Ah que ótimo... aliais ela se aproximou e beijou o rosto de Miroku Eu te amo.  
Kag- Fique tranquila! E Miroku Inspira direito!  
San- "" Tchau.  
Sango desceu de elevador até a garagem e pegou seu carro. Sentou de imediato e ia ligar quando ouviu um telefone celular tocar.  
"estranho" Pensou Sango "eu não tenho telefone celular, e duvido que o Miroku ou a Kagome tenham trazido, deve ser do cara que tava guardando, depois eu devolvo" O telefone continou tocando "acho melhor atender"  
San- Alô?  
?- Ola... Querida  
San- O.O QUEM EH VC?  
Ju- calma Sango! é só eu! A Julia!  
San- Ah tah u.u"" como vc sabia que esse celular tava comigo?  
Ju- Não era o celular do Inu?  
San- ah... Era...  
Ju- Nossa eu tentanto ligar pra vc faz uma era hein! Como Estah o nosso candidato?  
San- Ah ele tah treinando...  
Ju- Ah eu soube que a Kagome voltou do Japão! Ela sempre foi a melhor treinadora... Eu vo dah uma passada rapida ai pra deixar uma blusa que você esqueceu lah no concurso ontem.  
San- Olha Ju.. Eu to indo pruma seção de fotos agora, mas você pode ir lá me casa viu? A Kagome e o Miroku estão lah, e... NADA de cameras  
Ju- Fechado...  
San- Bjo... Xau  
Sango saiu da garagem do predio e ligou o rádio, ela havia aprendido a dirigir antes de ficar gravida de Johan, ela adorava, mas sempre que saia morria de medo que a pegasse sem carteira  
Mas nunca haviam pego, e naquele dia não foi diferente. Meia hora depois ela estacionou na frente de um grande prédio azul.  
?- Bonito carro...  
San- Hein? - ela se virou- NARAKU?  
Nar- Como você fala alto...  
San- O que você tá fazendo aqui?  
Nar- Vou fotografar a proxima seção com uma modelo japonesa.. Ela veio de Tóquio e é esposa de um dos concorrentes favoritos do Concurso de rap bahiano... Jah ouviu falar?  
San- Você não larga msm  
Nar- como se eu nunca tivesse te visto usando só uma calça...  
San- ... Vai ser um longo dia!

Continua...

Dae... Ficou curto neh? Eh que eu precisava atualiza soh que tinha que c logo... Eh gente... Eu to cheia de coisa... Eu sei que eu devia atualiza a Iris tb, só que a minha escritora de Hentai nao entregou ainda... Dae complica! mas acho que eh soh isso... Meu mause pad passa bem... Mas algo que ainda me intriga eh pq ele pulou daquela maneira... Misterioss!  
Bjuss  
Nani


	8. Will e a fraude no sistema

- - Sango? eh vc? - perguntou Kagome enquanto alguém entarva no apartamento, já de noite. - - Sim.- disse Sango.- Como está o Miroku?  
- - Já gravou a música toda.  
- - qe bom.- sorriu Sango- bem vou tomar um banho e nós já vamos.  
- - Mas o Miroku está tomando agora.  
- - Hun... Então eu espero. Sabe o que eu acho? Vou nadar na piscina!  
- - Sim... Pode ir... Quando estivermos saindo te avisamos.  
- - Ok.  
Sango saiu correndo feito uma louca e assim qeu deitou na boia de piscina no andar de baixo para relaxar... alguem lhe espirrou agua...  
- - Ei!- exclamou ela.- quem você pensa que eh?  
- - Desculpe, moça- disse o rapaz subindo a sufercie... Ele era forte e tinha um sorrisso lindo. sua pele negra reluzia a luz da lua, seu cabelo era raspado, e seu abdomem definido fez Sango simplesmente pensar em... Nem vou falar pra não baixar o nivel disso daqui...  
- - Espera ai.. Você não eh o Willian? O Big Will?  
- - Eu mesmo... Você me conheçe?  
- - Quem não conheçe? O Big Will, está em primeiro lugar no campeonato!  
- - Espera, você não me a moça do Japão? Da Shikon no tama?  
- - Hai!  
- - Ahhh meninaaa! E onde está aquele bando de gente que vinha com vc nos anos anteriores...  
- - Estão.. Vindo aos poucos. ..Estamos em três...  
- - Escuta.. Quando você enjoa do japa ali, eu to vivo!  
Sango se limitou a rir.  
- - O que você está fazendo aqui?- perguntou Sango  
- - Vim nadar um pouco antes da competição.. Sempre relaxo..  
- - Hun... Vc é o Estado Unidense, não?- Sango  
- - Ah.. Eh..- disse ele  
- - Sango- gritou Miroku chegando a piscina...  
- - E esse é o Miroku... o "japa" que vc falou.- sorriu Sango  
- - oi- disse Will apertando a mão de Miroku.  
- - Oi- disse Miroku num tom ciumento  
- - Miroku... não quer entra?- perguntou Sango  
- - Quero que você saia...- disse Miroku- já estamos indo.  
- - Ah claro... Tchau Big Will  
- - Tchau...  
Entrando no apartamento deles  
- - quem era aquele cara?  
- - Um amigo- disse Sango.  
- - um amigo... sei...- disse Miroku cocando a testa.  
- - você não está com ciumes.. Está?  
- - Eu? Ciumes? Não...  
- - Está sim- disse Sango abraçando-o  
- - Talvez eu esteja... Mas eu não me dou mto bem com os seus amigos...  
- - Ahhh Miroku...  
- - Detesto atrapalhar o casalsinho Iso 9000... Mas a gente tem que ir.- disse Kagome pegando Johan no colo.  
- - Hai- concordou Miroku 

Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
to seize everything you ever wanted... in one moment  
Would you capture it, or just let it slip? Yo  
"Olha, se você tivesse, uma chance, ou uma oportunidade  
para ter tudo o que você quisesse... em um momento  
Você pegaria, ou deixaria escapar? Ae"

- - Naraku... A música dele já começou.  
- - Eu sei.  
- - Devemos agir agora?

His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already  
Mom's spaghetti, he's nervous  
"As mãos dele estão suando, joelhos estão fracos, os braços estão  
pesados Já tem vômito na blusa dele Macarronada da mãe, ele tá  
nervoso"

- - paciencia, Kagura... Paciencia... Não quer ser percebida, não?  
- - Não senhor.  
- - Então espere Kanna fazer a parte dela

But on the surface he looks calm and ready to drops bombs  
but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down  
The whole crowd goes so loud  
"Mas na superfície ele parece estar calmo e preparado para mandar  
umas rimas mas ele fica esquecendo o que ele escreveu A multidão  
fica muito agitada"

- - Mas senhor...  
- - Algo contra Kagura?  
- - Não, senhor.

He opens his mouth but the words won't come out  
He's choking, how?  
Everybody's jokin' now  
The clock's run out, time's up, over BLOW!  
Snap back to reality  
Oh there goes gravity  
"Ele abre sua boca, mas as palavras não saem  
Ele tá engasgando, como?  
Todo mundo tá tirando sarro agora  
Chegou a hora, o tempo esgotou, acabou BLOW!  
Volte para a realidade  
Oh ai vai a gravidade"

- - Posso ter fazer uma pergunta?  
- - Hun?  
- - Por que você quer tanto essa garota? Existe muitas mais no mundo e,

Oh there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad  
But he won't, give up that easy, no  
He won't have it  
He knows his whole back's to these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that  
"Oh ai vai o Rabbit, ele engasgou, ele tá muito bravo  
Mas ele não irá desistir tão fácil, não  
Ele não suportará isso  
Ele sabe que isso será muito difícil  
Não interessa, ele é bom, ele sabe disso"

- - Existe muitas garotas no mundo. Mas nenhuma é ela.  
- - Eu sei senhor  
- - Kagura, você não entenderia se eu explicasse.  
- - Senhor a Kanna acabou.- exclamou uma terceira pessoa no ambiente.

But he's broke, he's so sad that he knows  
When he goes back to this mobile home that's when it's  
back to the lab again, yo  
This whole rhapsody  
He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
"Mas ele tá quebrado, ele tá tão triste e sabe disso  
Quando ele volta para essa casa móvel é ai que é  
de volta para o laboratório de novo, mano  
Essa grande loucura  
É melhor ele capturar esse momento e rezar para não passar "

- - Kagura... Você sabe o que fazer.  
- - Estou indo, Senhor.  
- - Rápido.

You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it, you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime go  
You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it, you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better  
"É melhor você se perder na música  
Você é dono do momento, é melhor você nunca deixar escapar, oh  
Você apenas tem uma chance, não perca sua chance para estourar  
porque a oportunidade vem uma vez na vida mano É melhor você se  
perder na música  
Você é dono do momento, é melhor você nunca deixar escapar, oh  
Você apenas tem uma chance, não perca sua chance para estourar  
porque a oportunidade vem uma vez na vida mano É melhor "

Kagura adentrou a sala dos computadores, onde Kanna mantinha o unico guarda sob hipinose.  
- - Vá logo, Kagura.  
- - Sim... Eu estou indo o mais rápido que vai...

Soul's escapin' through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is boring  
But superstardom's close to post mortem  
"A alma está escapando por esse buraco que está se abrindo  
O mundo é meu para eu pegar  
Me faça rei, enquanto a gente muda para uma, ordem nova do mundo  
Uma vida normal é chato Mas a popularidade está próximo a  
solidão"

- - O que aconteceu?  
- - caiu da tomada- disse Kagura reconcetando- pronto, vou ter que ligar de novo.

It only grows harder, homie grows hotter  
He blows us all over, these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's known as the Globetrotter  
Lonely roads  
God only knows he's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold ya nose 'cause here goes the cold water  
"Apenas cresce mais forte, o mano cresce mais quente  
Ele acaba com todos nós, essas vagabundas estão todas em cima  
dele Shows de região para região, ele é conhecido como o dono do  
mundo Ruas solidárias Só Deus sabe como ele cresceu longe de  
casa, ele não é nenhum pai Ele vai para a casa e quase nem  
reconhece a própria filha Mas se segurem porque aqui vai a  
bomba"

- -Vai logo! Os Juizes já devem estar dando as notas...  
- - Não viaja tem mta letra ainda...

These hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
And they moved on to the next schmoe who flows  
and he knows dove and sold nada  
And so the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partner, but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da  
"As putas não querem ele mais, ele é produto frio  
E se mudaram para a próxima fase que corre  
e ele sabe bastante e não vendeu nada  
E como uma novela é dito e se descobre  
Eu creio que seja um parceiro velho, mas o ritmo continua  
Da da dum da dum da da"

- - Você é mto lerda!  
- - Ver aqui no meu lugar fazer o trabalho, Kanna!

ou better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it, you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime go  
You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it, you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better  
"É melhor você se perder na música  
Você é dono do momento, é melhor você nunca deixar escapar, oh  
Você apenas tem uma chance, não perca sua chance para estourar  
porque a oportunidade vem uma vez na vida mano É melhor você se  
perder na música  
Você é dono do momento, é melhor você nunca deixar escapar, oh  
Você apenas tem uma chance, não perca sua chance para estourar  
porque a oportunidade vem uma vez na vida mano É melhor "

- - Ah Claro... Eh só a gente por uma nota inferior no quadro total... Não deve ser dificil  
- - Com esse computador antigo... você acha? Como é o nome dele?

No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this muthafuckin' roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed  
I've been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cipher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
"Chega de brincadeiras, eu vou mudar o que você chama de raiva  
Arrancar essa porra de telhado como dois cachorros enjaulados Eu  
tava brincando no começo, agora o humor mudou Eu fui mastigado e  
cuspido e vaiado no palco  
Mas eu continuei rimando e escrevendo a próxima cifra  
É melhor acreditar que alguém está pagando o pied piper "

- - Miroku.  
- - Miroku? Hun... Achei.  
- - você é realmente lesada.

All the pain inside amplified by the  
fact that I can't get by with my nine to five  
And I can't provide the right type of  
life for my family 'cause man  
these Goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And there's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer  
"Toda a dor por dentro ampliou pelo  
fato de eu não conseguir passar sem o meu nove-cinco  
E eu não consigo providenciar o tipo de vida direita  
para a minha família porque mano  
essas porra de vale refeição não compram fraldas  
E não existe filme, não tem nenhum Mekhi Phifer"

- - Na tabela eu dei 6 de média pra ele... Agora como que muda no telão?  
- - Você não sabe?

This is my life and these times are so hard  
And it's gettin' even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed plus see disohnor  
Caught up between bein' a father and a pre-madonna  
Baby momma drama, screamin' on her  
Too much for me to wanna stay in one spot  
Another damn or not, has gotten me to the point I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot  
'fore end up in jail or shot  
"Essa é minha vida e esses tempos são bem difíceis  
E tá ficando cada vez mais difícil por água na minha semente e  
ensiná-la as coisas  
Preso entre ser um pai e uma pre-Madonna  
Drama de uma mãe, gritando com ela  
É muito para eu querer ficar no mesmo lugar  
Outra maldição ou não, me deixou no estado de uma lesma  
Eu tenho que formular algo  
antes que eu acabe na prisão ou baleado"

- - Se eu soubesse estaria te perguntando?  
- - Ora esqueça o telão.  
- - No telão vão as notas dos juizes...

Success is my only muthafuckin' option, failure's not  
Mom I love you but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's Lot  
So here I go, it's my shot  
Feet fail me not  
'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got  
"Sucesso é minha única porra de opção, fracasso não é  
Mãe eu te amo mas esse trailer casa móvel tem que partir  
Eu não posso envelhecer no Salem's Lot  
Então aqui eu vou, é minha chance  
Não duvide de mim  
porque essa talvez seja a única oportunidade que tenho"

- - Esqueçe... Tah bom assim.  
- - Se você diz...  
- - Naraku não há de brigar

ou better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it, you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime go  
You better lose yourself in the music  
The moment you own it, you better never let it go, oh  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
'cause opportunity comes once in a lifetime, yo  
You better  
"É melhor você se perder na música  
Você é dono do momento, é melhor você nunca deixar escapar, oh  
Você apenas tem uma chance, não perca sua chance para estourar  
porque a oportunidade vem uma vez na vida mano É melhor você se  
perder na música  
Você é dono do momento, é melhor você nunca deixar escapar, oh  
Você apenas tem uma chance, não perca sua chance para estourar  
porque a oportunidade vem uma vez na vida mano É melhor "

- - A música está no fim. Vamos embora.  
- - Vamos- suspirou.

You can do anything you set your mind to man  
"Você pode fazer qualquer coisa que você põe na sua mente mano "

- - Miroku, você olhou o telão?- sorriu Sango  
- - Que que tem?  
- - Sua média foi 9,9  
- - SÈRIO?  
- - Isso quer dizer que você estah nas cabeças.  
- - SERIO?  
- - Aham!  
- - AHHHHH!  
- - Isso quer dizer... Mas uma passada ganhaa!  
- - Vão devolver o Houjo- sorriu Miroku  
- - Espere um pouco aqui- disse Sango.- só f alta 3 apresentações e vem o quadro geral.  
- - eeee.traz o Johan pra mim?  
- - Claro.- sorriu Sango- ele está no camarote junto com a Kagome.  
- - Ai ai...- suspirou Miroku se jogando no sofá ao ver Sango sair  
- - Dae Miroku- disse uma voz conheçida  
- - Big will...- disse Miroku  
- - Foi bem essa noite.  
- - Eh. Você também.  
- - Tá brincando. Você por enquanto tá liderando a prova.  
- - Quanto que você foi?  
- - 9,7... Um pequeno deslise.  
- o que houve?  
- - eu disse Heart e em vez de Had. Pra mim por a mão a prova não fazia sentido.  
- - uhUEuUHUHEUUAHUEa.  
- - Verdade que você tem um filho.  
- - Aham. A sango foi buscá-lo.  
- - pô legal... você tem sorte também.  
- - sorte?  
- - pegou a mina mais gata do japão e ainda tá com um filho com ela? meu...  
- - Eles são minha vida- suspirou Miroku.  
- - maneiro... Oh olha lá.  
- - Que foi?  
- - As classificações vão sair no telão.  
- - Hun...  
- - Tá vendo aquele Frances ali?  
- - Ahum  
- - O caram tirou 9,8... um grande concorrente não acha?  
- - Sim.  
- - ele é bom realmente... Mas acho que vai ser desclassificado.  
- - Por que?  
- - Olha a roupa que ele tá usando.  
- - Terno... Hun.. Vacilo.  
- - Eh... Meu, to indo ... quero ver mais de perto.  
- - Miroku?- Chamou Sango.  
- - Hun?- perguntou ele pegando o filho no colo  
- - Já saiu seu nome?  
- - Não  
- - ...  
- - olha lá... Miroku...13º?...  
- - COMO? você tirou 9.9... devia estra nas cabeças... ngm tiro uma nota maior que isso.  
- - eu sei mas...  
"Como?" pensou Will "isso não está certo..." ele olhou para os lados. "Estranho se o resultado fosse esse o guarda estaria ali no canto confirmando... Estranho..." em seguida olhou para Miroku "alguém não quer que ele ganhe... Será que são eles aquelas vitimas do..."  
- -Big Will em 3º lugar.  
Sem saber o que fazer o jovem entrou no palco e pediu microfone.  
- - senhoras e senhores... Obrigada por me darem essa posição nessa fase... mas eu estou me despedindo de vocês. Vou desistir do concurso.  
- - O que esse panaca tá fazendo?- perguntou Miroku  
- - Ele tá abrindo espaço para você- disse Sango  
- - Se isso contar pontos dele com você, Esqueça- disse Miroku enciumado.  
- - Claro que não- riu Sango.- espere, os juizes vão refazer a tabela e já aparece.  
- -Por que ele fez isso?  
- - Ele percebeu que isso daqui era muito mais que apenas um concurso  
-- -para nós?  
- - Para todos.- sorriu Sango  
"em 12º lugar Miroku."- repetiu o rapaz  
- - Vai logo- empurrou Sango.  
- - Sango?- chamou Will entrando na salão  
- - Obrigada.- disse Sango.  
- - Por?  
- - Não se faça de sonso...  
- - Ahnn.. Por isso.. Eh acho que eu realmente mrecia menos que ele...  
Sango sorriu  
- - Esse é o Johan?  
- - Aham.  
- - Que bonitinho... oi Johan... Estranho ele não se parece muito com você  
- - Eu acho ele a cara da minha sogra ""xD  
- - Sogra? Ah...  
- - SANGO!- Kagome gritava enquano corria para a amiga  
- - Que?- respondeu ela  
- - oie- disse Big will sendo educado- eu sou Willian, pode me chamar de Will  
- - Oi...- sorriu Kagome- Kagome, Will...  
- - Eh... Will, essa eh a menina que eu falei que morava conosco- disse Sango  
- - Nossa... O Miroku tem mesmo sorte, mora com a garota mais linda do japão- disse ele olhando para Sango- e a segunda mais linda- sorriu- não necessáriamente nessa ordem.  
- - Obrigada...- respondeu Kagome..  
- - Não precisa me agradecer por falar a verdade- sorriu ele.- Mas vamos, quital sairmos pra Jantar hoje? nós quatro. Um restaurante ótimo no fim da rua...  
- - òtimo- disse Sango- iriamos adorar.  
- - e podemos levar essa criatura fofa- ele acariciou a buchecha de Johan que a essa altura já estavano seu colo- para experimentar feijoada pela primeira vez.  
- - Claro- Sorriu Kagome enquanto Miroku voltava.  
Após sairem, eles pararam no restaurante recomendado por Will, no mesmo restaurante também tinham alguns concorrentes, uns classificados, outros não.  
- - Olha lá o branquelo- apontou um deles para a mesa.  
- - Não ligue Miroku- disse Will.  
- - O que eles querem?- perguntou Miroku  
- - Preconceito. Acham que Rap não eh coisa de branco.- suspirou Will- babacas na minha opinião. Detestam preconceito contra eles, acham que devem revidar, eh isso que trás a fama má para todos nós. Ignora.  
- - hun... Pra onde você vai agora?- perguntou Kagome- quer dizer... o campeonato pra você já era...  
- - para casa. Tenho uns dois convites para gravadoras... Vim aqui somente me divertir- riu ele.  
- - Eu vou comprar e quero que você autografe- sorriu Sango  
- - Opa... Claro.- De repente o celular tocou- ah me desculpe, tenho que ir. A patroa tá chamando. Sorte, rapaz- disse ele levantando da mesa.  
- - A senhorita- chamou o garçom para Sango- Vinho daquele senhor da mesa 8.  
Sango piscou e olhou para o vinho, em seguida olhou para Naraku na outra mesa e leu o bilhetes que acompanhou o presente: "Boa apresentação, vinho para comemorar?" Em seguida ela pegou a garrafa e derrubou um pouco na planta ao lado  
- - Eu sabia- riu Sango  
- - Vinho envenenado?  
- - Que mais seria?

E Sango, Miroku, Kagome e Johan, pagaram a conta e foram para casa. Afinal Houjo estava a caminho e tudo daria certo, ou não?

Continua...

**Amadoooss seres do meu core... Tudo bom com vcs? Comigo tudo ótemo! Antes de tudo queria lhes apresentar, Ele: MAUSE PAD II! **

_MP II: oieee_

**Enquanto o meu mause-pad descansa esse querido amigo vai dar conta do recado...**

_MP II: Claro! Afinal eh por isso que vc me robou do seu irmão  
_

**SHIIIII! Se não eu posso ir presa... E não queremos isso não eh? Nessa história não sou eu que vou ser presa!**

MP I: Isso é uma dica para alguma coisa?

**Não sei... De repente... UHEhuaHUhueA**

**Queridos amigos que leem isso... Obrigada mesmo pela compreesão e já postei o 8º capitulo... Vocês sabem que eu NUNCA deixaria vocês na mão pro resto da vida... Já ateh começei a escrever o capitulo 9! Eu queria agradeçer a quem comentou:  
_NathBela:_ Obrigada por comentar... 7 capitulos e só comenta no 7º? Tudo bem eu perdoo xD...Eu amow quem lê isso... Mesmo que não comente... Vocês são todos legais viu?  
_Lari-Chan-Chan:_ Sim, é você... Vc dev estar se perguntando, por que dois chans? Eh pq vc eh VIP! Isso! ngm nunca comentou tantooo e com tanta coisa p/ dize nessa fic, como vc...  
**MP I: eu txi amow  
**Eu tambéeeeeemmm...  
Isso dae... O 9º Capitulo está a caminho... E pra quem lê Iris... Um recadinho abaixo.**

A fic está em andamento... Jah retomei o capitulo... Em breve, 1 ou duas semanas será postada o proximo capitulo... E podem acreditar: SURPRESAS irão acontecer

**Mais uma vez obrigada e muitos Kissus pra vcs..**


	9. Lonely! Porque vilões também amam

uma leve brisa vinda da janela semi-aberta cobriu o corpo de Kagome ao mesmo tempo que ouvia uma respiração no ambiente, levantou assustada. Andou meio sem rumo, ateh pegar um revolver na escrivanhia. E quando ia se afastando tropeçou em alguém.A pessoa gemeu, Kagome ligou a luz e pode indetificar o corpo de Houjo deitado...  
-SANGO!- gritou Kagome.  
- O que que foi?- Gritou Sango atravessando o corredor e caindo em cima de outro corpo.- Ai  
- sango?- perguntou Miroku pegando o corpo- KAGOME! ACHAMOS UM CORPO!  
- Eu tambem-exclamou Kagome  
- COMO?- exclamou Sango olhando o rosto da pessoa- Toya?  
- Apareceu aquele menino... o Houjo aqui!  
- Vieram dois.- exclamou miroku quando já havia colocado ambos em camas em outro quarto.  
- Espera o que eh isso no bolso do toya?- perguntou-se Sango pegando um papel e um embrulho  
- Fala logo, Sango, o que está escrito?  
- Parabéns pela maior nota do Concurso registrada nessa temporada até agora. e tem um simbolo do vinho.  
- que vinho?  
- o que eu ganhei ontem. Do Naraku  
- E o pacote?  
- um chumaço de cabelo- riu Sango  
- De quem seria?- pensou Kagome  
"Do Kohaku" pensou Sango  
- Não sei... Dele talvez?- perguntou Miroku  
- Acho que não- respondeu Kagome- o que vc acha Sango.. Sangooo? ACORDA!  
- Hun? Ah... Tava pensando nos dois...  
- então ele havia pego o Toya também -suspirou Kagome  
- Miroku- disse Sango- vá buscar o meu perfume...  
- Aham- disse Miroku

* * *

- Houjo acordou- disse Kagome retirando o produto de perto dele.- agora só falta o toya  
- Bom dia, satinho- sorriu Sango, deixando Miroku enciumado. Ele sabia que de cara Sango tinha simpatizado com Houjo. Ele era bonitinho, Miroku admitia... mas bonitinho, com INHO "Nada comparado a mim" pensou Miroku.  
- San- Sango?  
- Eu mesma- sorriu Sango com um tom meigo fora do comum.- Onde você estava? Ficamos preocupados.  
- Eu não sei.. Estava numa cela junto daquele Hanyou... Como se chama? Inuyasha?  
- Sim... Sim... E você sabia onde estava?  
- Não... Era muito quente, e paredes de pedra... mas dava pra ver um grande prédio azul pela janela...  
- hun.. compreendo- disse Sango- Não está com fome?  
- Sim..- disse Houjo  
- Miroku- disse Sango se virando para o namorado- vai para a cozinha e faz uma pipoca?  
- Claro... QUERIDA...- respondeu Miroku enciumado (Dah pra imagina? Coitado do Houjo u.u""")  
- Acompanhe-o Houjo.  
Houjo levantou-se e seguiu Miroku até a porta quando Sango o chamou.  
- A proposito... Você já veio para o Brasil?  
- Não... nunca.  
- Então... bem vindo a terra onde deus Nasceu- sorriu Sango.  
Houjo correu para a sacada.  
- Toya acordou- Disse Kagome.  
- Toya... Toya...- suspirou Sango sentando na cama.  
- O que aconteceu?- perguntou o rapaz  
- isso que eu quero saber- disse Sango- Kagome, pode ajudar os meninos na cozinha?  
- Claro.- sorriu a amiga  
Ela esperou Kagome sair  
- Você estava onde?  
- eu não...  
- Toya...  
- você estragou meu teatrinho ¬¬  
- Desculpe-me, não temos tempo. eu conheço sua noção de espaço e grau de percepção. Onde você estava.  
- Lembra-se a um ano, quando fomos visitar o museu, logo apos Juan ter ganho?  
- Claro que sim.  
- Estava a dessesete quadras de lá... Ao sul.  
- Tinha algum prédio azul proximo.  
- Não. nenhum. provavelmente eu estava em algum lugar diferente. naraku sabe que eu percebo as coisas.  
- Eu sei que ele sabe. Provavelmente você não estava em um hotel.  
- Estava sim. Hotel Palace, ouvi dizerem varias vezes. Uma moça vinha e limpava tudo de vez em quando. Ouvia ela comentando para eu não fazer escandalos eu pergunta porque...  
- e ela respondia que era só um recado...  
- Sim, Sango!- disse Toya- isso mesmo. Conheçe ela?  
- De muito tempo- disse Sango- Vamos a cozinha comer?  
- Opaa! vamos!  
Em pouco tempo já estavam todos sentados na sala de jantar, na saa de jantar porque a pequena mesa da cozinha já não mantinha tantas pessoas.  
- Kagome- disse Miroku- isso tá muito bom... o que que eh?  
- Bife recheado de Beringela com cobertura de vinagre e limão azedo...  
nesse momento todos da mesa menos kagome pararam de comer.  
- Alguem quer uma pizza?- sugeriu Houjo  
- Houjo, rapaz, você o um gênio, rapaz- disse Toya.  
- O que vai ser?  
- Portuguesa.- disse Toya sem volteiros  
- Margaritha- Disse Houjo  
- Frango com catupiry.- disse Sango  
- Quatro queijos- defendeu Kagome  
- Tomate- defendeu Miroku  
- gu gu da da- riu Johan.  
"isso não vai dar certo"- Pensou Sango.

* * *

Já era mais de duas da manhã qua ndo Sango pegou uma regua e um fio do cabelo recebido.  
- Menos de 5... menos de 5... KUSO!- sussurrou ela pra si mesma.  
Seis centimetros. Significava que Naraku queria vê-la. Ela não tinha entendido bem quando ele disse há anos atrás que se um dia recebesse um chumasso de cabelo via correio era um sinal.  
menos de 5 cm era que ele estava morto  
Entre 5,1 e 10 era que ele queria vê-la  
mais de 10,1, ele iria buscá-la  
- Eu devo ter queimado alguns templos. Devo ter grudado chiclete embaixo da estátua de buda!- ela sussurrou novamente pegando uma calça jeans, silenciosamente, no guarda roupa  
"Se eu não for sabe-se lá o que ele fará." Sango suspirou "mas onde esse doente quer me encontrar" Ela pensou um pouco "Claro, o vinho!"  
Fechou lentamente a porta fazendo o minimo de barulho. Desceu pelo elevador rapidamente desejando não encontrar nenhum vizinho fofoqueiro no térreo. Atravessou o portão 24h e pediu sigilo ao Porteiro.

* * *

- Pensei que não viesse mais- disse Kagura - Poupe-me.- disse Sango rapidamente.  
Kagura sussurrou algo que Sango não ouviu. Saíram do resutaurante caminhando levantamente até a areia.  
- O que quer?- perguntou Sango ao chegarem na margem do mar.  
- Ele pediu você  
- Como?  
- Ele quer você.  
- Mas isso...  
- Desculpe-me Sango. Não queria realmente que isso chegasse a esse ponto.  
Sango desacordou com uma batida na nuca. 

**Capitulo Nove: Lonely- Vilões também amam o/**

- Sango? Por favor, acorde.  
- Onde eu estou?  
- Inu-yasha- Gritou alguém- ela acordou  
- Kami-sama! Sango, você está viva?- perguntou o Hanyou preocupado  
- Iie...- respondeu Sango sentando-se na cama- Onde eu estou?  
- Na prisão de Naraku.- respondeu Sesshoumaru  
- A Kagure lhe trouxe aqui de manhã- disse Inu-yasha- Naraku te quer de volta.  
- que horas são?  
- Deve ser hora do almoço- respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando pela janela do luxoso aprtamento. Se aquilo era prisão eu queria estar nela.- ele não vai tardar a te levar embora.  
- Feh.- resmungou inu-yasha- Como você pode se envolver com alguem daquele tipo?  
- Isso que eu me pergunto todo dia.- ela abraçou o travisseiro deitando-se de novo- agora não há mais nada a fazer.- suspirou  
- Sango...- disse Inu-yasha abraçando a amiga  
- Não preciso de nada- disse Sango- só quero voltar para casa.  
Embalada no ninho em que os dois irmãos formaram em volta dela, adormeceu.

**Lonely **  
**I'm mr. lonely,**  
**I have nobody,**  
**for on my own**  
_Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,_  
_Eu não tenho ninguém_  
_para mim_

- Senhor Naraku?  
- Sim?  
- Posso saber porque o senhor...  
- ainda insiste nisso?  
- Sim, me desculpe pela pergunta.  
- Tudo bem, senhorita, se quer mesmo saber.

**Lonely **  
**I'm mr. lonely,**  
**I have nobody,**  
**for on my own**  
_Solitário, eu sou o Sr.Solitário,_  
_Eu não tenho ninguém_  
_para mim_

- ela é apenas uma humana comum  
- eu sei.  
- então porque?  
- Porque ela é diferente. Ela é...  
- Senhor me desculpe, é dificil de acreditar nisso.  
- Kagura, Kagura- ele se divertiu- Acha mesmo que os vilões não amam?

**  
**

**Yo, this one here, goes out to all my players out there man, you**  
**know**  
**They got to have one good girl who's always been there like, **  
**took all the bullshit **  
**then one day she can't take it no more and decides to leave**  
_Yo, essa vai para todos os meus amigos por aí_  
_você sabe, tem uma boa garota que sempre te apoiou_  
_tipo, você sabe, suportou todas as besteiras, _  
_então, um dia ela não aguenta mais e decidi ir embora_

- Senhor eu.  
- Sinceridade.  
- Não acho que os vilões amem.  
- Por que?  
- Porque somos os maus.  
- O único fio que separada os vilões dos mocinhos é extremamente fino. é o ponto de vista  
- Nani?

**I woke up in the middle of the night **  
**and I noticed my girl wasn't by my side, **  
**could sworn I was dreamin, **  
**for her I was feenin, **  
**so I hadda take a little ride, **  
**back tracking of these few years, **  
**trying to figure out what I do to make it go bad, **  
**cause every since my girl left me, **  
**my whole life came crashin' and I'm so...**  
_Eu acordei no meio da noite _  
_e notei que a minha garota não estava do meu lado,_  
_podia jurar que estava sonhando, _  
_então eu tive que pensar nos anos passados,_  
_tentando imaginar o que eu fiz para isso ter dado errado, _  
_porque desde que a minha garota me deixou, _  
_toda minha vida se tornou um caos e eu sou tão_

- Você ouviu.- disse Naraku.  
- Meu senhor, eu...  
- Não precisa entender. Não é culpa sua. não é com você.  
- Sim senhor.  
- Eu somente queria-a te-la ao meu lado.  
- Por que roubou a jóia?  
- Porque? Ia ser o youkai mais poderoso do universo. Basta para você?

**So Lonely (so lonely),**  
**I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**For on my own (to call my own girl)**  
_Solitário (tão solitário),_  
_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_  
_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_  
_para mim (para chamar de minha)_

- mas o senhor já é...  
- Não.- disse Naraku a contra-gosto - não sou. O youakis mais poderoso do universo está trancafiado num apartamento de luxo.  
- Como assim?  
- Não é a toa que Inu-yasha me meteu bala aquele dia.  
- Desculpe-me.  
- Não peça. Só mostra o quão fraca você fica.  
- Certo.  
Naraku concordou com a cabeça

**So Lonely (so lonely),**  
** I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)**  
** I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
** For on my own (to call my own girl)**  
_Solitário (tão solitário),_  
_ Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_  
_ Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_  
_ para mim (para chamar de minha)_

- mais uma pergunta?  
- Hai.  
- Faça-a  
- O que farei com ela?

**Can't believe I hadda girl like you  
and I just let you walk right outta my life,  
after all I put you thru  
you still stuck around and stayed by my side,**  
_Não posso acreditar que eu tinha uma garota como você,  
e eu simplesmente a deixei sair da minha vida,  
depois de tudo o que eu te fiz passar,  
você ainda ficou do meu lado,_

- Você sabia que daqui a três dias é o aniversário dela?  
- Iie.  
- Pois bem. traga-a ela aqui somente nessa data.  
- Feito.  
- Retire-se.  
- Sim, senhor Naraku

**what really hurt me is I broke your heart,  
baby you were a good girl and I had no right,  
I Really wanna make things right cause,  
without you in my life girl is so...**  
_o que realmente me machuca é que eu quebrei seu coração,  
amor, você era uma boa garota e eu não tinha o direito,  
Eu realmente quero fazer as coisas certas,  
pois sem você em minha vida, garota, é tão..._

- Minha pequena, Sango- suspirou Naraku quando sentiu-se sozinho novamente naquele comodo.

Flash Back.  
- Moço?- uma garota de uns quinze anos chamou-o. Naraku olhou sem interresse o rosto da jovem  
- O que você quer menina?  
- As horas.  
- As horas?- perguntou ele confuso  
- é- ela puxou o braço dele olhando o relogio e em seguida solto-o  
- Já viu?  
- Já... obrigada!  
E a pequena se perdeu na escuridão  
- Menina louca- pensou Naraku alto  
- o que foi?- chamou Sesshoumaru se aproximando  
- nada não...  
- Preciso da sua carteira de indetidade se quiser se inscrever naquele concurso!  
- ah sim, só um minu...- ele pos a mão no bolso traseiro procurando sua carteira- Maldita muleca!  
- o que foi?  
- Tenho que ir atras daquela menina!  
Fim do Flash back

**So Lonely (so lonely),**  
**I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)**  
**I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
**For on my own (to call my own girl) (2x)**  
_Solitário (tão solitário),_  
_Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_  
_Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_  
_para mim (para chamar de minha) (2x)_

"Naquela mesma tarde eu encontrei-a aplicando o mesmo golpe em outro besta. Ela puxou, consultou as horas enquanto uma menina menor, Sango, pegava a carteira do homem. Sabe-se lá quantas vezes já fizeram isso." Naraku suspirou ao lembrar-se  
Flash Back  
- Ei menina- ele segurou o braço da menor com violencia  
- Ei me solta!- a menina de uns treze anos se debatia  
- a Carteira!- exclamou ele  
- carteira?  
- a MINHA carteira, menina!- ele gritou  
- Eu sei lá onde está!  
- Sangoooo!- a menina maior veio ao seu amparo- o que quer aqui, moço?  
- Quero a porra da minha carteira  
- Eu sei lá onde está!- a menor disse- Nidorikooo!  
- Solta ela!- disse a maior que atendeu ao nome Nidoriko- eu devolvo  
- Onde está?- perguntou Naraku  
- Sango vá buscar- ordenou.  
A menina correu e em 10 minutos havia voltado com a minha carteira e as notas de dentro dela.  
Fim do Flash Back

**Been all about the world  
ain't never met a girl that can take the things that you been  
through  
Never thought the day would come  
where you would get up and run**  
_Estive no mundo inteiro  
nunca conheci uma menina que pode suportar  
as coisas que você passou  
Nunca pensei que esse dia poderia chegar,  
você levantaria e fugiria_

"quando já tinhamos Kohaku nas nossas vidas, foi perfeito..." ele pensou "Ah Sango... Lembro de como fomos felizes."  
Flash Back  
- Sango?  
- que foi?  
- Está acordada?  
- Estou.  
- Estou feliz- ele disse  
- Está?- ela levantou o olhar  
- Ganhei o campeonato brasileiro. Ganhei você e nosso filho  
Sango sorriu com o comentário.  
- Está tudo completo- concluiu Sango  
- Está.- disse Naraku- só falta gravar meu cd e tudo estará melhor ainda  
- Até o fim das nossas vidas.  
- Sango...  
- que foi?  
- Você gostaria de ser imortal?  
Fim do Flash back

**and I would be out chasing you  
Cause aint nowhere in the globe I'd rather be,  
ain't no one in the globe i'd rather see  
than the girl of my dreams that made me be  
So happy but now so lonely**  
_e eu estaria perseguindo você  
Pois eu não quero estar em nenhuma parte do mundo,  
e não há ninguém no mundo que eu quero ver  
além da garota dos meus sonhos que me fez tão feliz,  
mas agora eu estou tão solitário_

"Maldita ambição... Ela não queria, e quando eu tomei conhecimento da jóia... não me contive, queria-a para sempre"  
Flash Back  
- Nidoriko- disse Sesshoumaru tomando suas mãos entre as suas- você faz idéia do poder que isso tem?  
- Não..- ela observou a jóia que brilhava em seu cordão  
- então vou lhe contar- Sesshoumaru sussurava com esperanças que aquilo fosse um segredo bem guardado pra privar tanto a jovem quanto a si proprio dos males daquela descoberta.  
- Isso é verdade?- perguntou ela  
- é... essa jóia poderia até transformar um humano comum em youkai.  
- Uau.  
Fim do Flash Back  
"O erro de Sesshoumaru foi ter se descudidado da privacidade. Eu ouvi tudo... tudo..." Naraku agora passava pela porta do seu quarto. Mas no fim a Sango..."

**So Lonely (so lonely),**  
** I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)**  
** I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
** For on my own (to call my own girl) (2x)**  
_ Solitário (tão solitário),_  
_ Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_  
_ Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_  
_ para mim (para chamar de minha) (2x)_

Flash Back  
- ISSO È LOCURA!  
- isso é verdade, querida- Naraku sorria  
- Mas... eu não quero ser imortal... já está bom como está!  
- poderemos nos tornar youkais! Viver para sempre! Sempre jovens, belos, e Kohaku também  
- Mas é errado.- disse Sango se retirando do quarto.- é errado  
- um dia você entenderá- disse Naraku vestindo uma capa preta- e assim que eu for o youkai mais poderoso do mundo, ficaremos felizes para sempre.  
Fim do Flash Back

**Never thought that I'd be alone,  
I didn't hope you'd be gone this long,  
I just want that you to call my phone,  
so stop playing girl and come on home (come on home),**  
_Nunca pensei que eu estaria sozinho,  
eu não esperava que você pudesse partir,  
Eu apenas quero que você me ligue,  
então pare de brincar garota  
e volte para casa(volte para casa),_

"Erros... Erros... Lembro-me do dia em que fui buscá-la... perto da árvore sagrada"  
Flash Back  
- Sango?- Chamou  
- Naraku? O que faz aqui? Você está diferente! O que aconteceu contigo?  
- Sango eu consegui... Agora seremos para sempre... use a jóia, vamos!  
- Naraku eu não quero.  
- Como?  
- Eu não quero isso para mim... para o Kohaku! nem para você! O que aconteceu com você?  
- Sango... você não entendeu... é o poder  
- Você não é o Naraku...  
- Sou sim...  
- Você não era tão ambicioso!  
- Sinta Sango- ele tocou-lhe a mão fazendo uma energia negativa tomar conta dos arredores  
- vai embora... me deixa em paz!- ela saiu correndo  
Fim do Flash Back

**baby girl I didn't mean to shout,  
I want me and you to work it out,  
I never wished I'd ever hurt my baby,  
and it's drivin me crazy cause I'm so...**  
_garota, não era minha intenção gritar,  
eu quero que a gente dê certo,  
Eu nunca desejei machucar meu amor, e  
isso está me deixando maluco pois..._

Flash Back  
- Sango me escuta- ele a puxou pelo braço  
- Não escuto!- disse ela  
- SANGO! Pense bem isso é poder é o que mais importa n avida  
- então é isso? Pode importa mais para você?  
- Sim.- ele parecia confiante  
- Mas do que eu?  
- Não... as duas coisas jun tas seriam perfeitas... só isso...  
- Você não presta- ela se soltou e saiu correndo  
- Sango, parada aí!- ouviu uma voz gritar. não era Naraku  
- que foi?  
Antes que Sango pudesse responder algo havia atacado Naraku e com uma tontura ela desmaiou  
Fim do Flash Back

**So Lonely (so lonely),**  
** I'm mr.Lonely (mr.Lonely)**  
** I have nobody (I have nobody)**  
** For on my own (to call my own girl) (2x)**  
_ Solitário (tão solitário),_  
_ Eu sou o Sr.Solitário (Sr.Solitário),_  
_ Eu não tenho ninguém (Eu não tenho ninguém)_  
_ para mim (para chamar de minha) (2x)_

"Foi horrivel... horrivel... mas ainda ten ho esperanças." Pensava Naraku deitando-se "De que um dia você largue mão disso e volte." Ele se virou "Nem que seja a força."

**Lonely, so lonely**  
**So lonely, (so lonely),**  
**Mr. Lonely, so lonely**  
**So lonely, so lonely, so lonely, Mr. Lonely**  
_Solitário, tão solitário_  
_tão solitário_  
_O Senhor Solitário, tão solitário_  
_Tão solitário, tão solitário, tão solitário. Senhor Solitário._

**Continua...  
**

**Já era hora né? Enfimmmmm! Acabei esse capitulo! Não queria que vocês pensasem tããããão mal assim do Naraku, tadin... ele também sofreu! perdoem-me a demora mas eu posso chamar do que sofri de bloqueio... Então desculpeee e depois veio a viajem mas no fim! Tudo isso não importa porque já acabooooouuuu!  
Nesse capitulo eu quiz tratar daquele assunto "Mas ninguém é mal" sabem? Ele não é mau... é só um cara ambiocioso, cego, que acredita que seus meios são os melhores, louco.**

Nem vou responder as reviews do capitulo anterior gente, tá? Estou cansada... Acabei de escrever e ajeitar ao meu gosto 3 capitulos de 3 fics diferentes... Espero que entendam.  


**até o capitulo 10!  
Fuiee!**


End file.
